U & I
by arpi.k
Summary: A romantic story of Kavin & purvi(KARVI)... read to know more... :-)
1. Chapter 1-the 1st meet

**_Hello everyone…how r u all guys?I think u all r excited to read the new karvi(kavin+Purvi) story. So my dear friends, as I have promised u to write a full romantic karvi story, Here it is for all of u guys & for all the lovers of Karvi _****_J_****_ & thank u all of u who have reviewed my previous story Intezaar-(waiting for u)…_**

**_So lets start the brand new story… _**

**_U & I- _**

**Its a beautiful chilly shiny morning…**

A man was sleeping on his bed covered his face with blanket. The alarm clock rings….after a few minutes he remove blanket from his face & stop the alarm with a annoyed face, got up & sat on the bed..he slowly opened his eyes & looked towards the clock, it is 6 A.M….

**The man-**kya! Bass 6 hiin baje hain aur thodi der so jata hun..

& he again drag his blanket & sleep by covering his face with the blanket…after 30 minutes…A oldman of nearby 60 age came into the room, place a cup of coffee on the table near to the bed & try to wake him up…

**The oldman-** aare Kavin sahab utho…uthie Kavin sahab..aaj aap ko subah jaldi uthna tha.

**Kavin(in a sleepy tone)-** kya gopi kaka.. itne subah subah awaz laga rahe ho!sone do na..

**Gopi Kaka-** arre aap hiin ne ne toh kaha tha aaj aap ka office mein pehela din hai, jaldi uthna hai agar aap ko nahin jana hai,toh thik hai,hum aap ko nahin uthaenge. By saying this he started cleaning the room…

Kavin wake up with a jerk by hearing this.

**Kavin-**arre ese kese nahin jana hai…aaj ki din ka toh mujhe kab se intezaar tha… he took his cup of coffee in his hand & he came out of the room, went to his balcony …

The cold wind slowly touched his feels fresh with the freshness of the coldwind & took a sip of his was about to leave from the balcony but suddenly he saw a beautiful girl in a black shorts & red sleeveless top in the garden of the house ,which is in front of his house…She was giving water to her plants …& also dancing, jumping & playing with the water pipe by sprinkle water on her… He stops there with the cup of coffee in his hand like a statue. He just lost in her beauty…A smile automatically appeared on his face. he lost in her in such a manner that he did not listen to gopi kaka's voice. Then Gopi kaka came near him & pat on his back…

**Gopi kaka-** sahab…sahab … aap kahan kho gaye?

**Kavin-**hmm.. haan wo mein… (smiles a bit) kuch nahin.. kya bol rahe they tum?

**Gopi kaka-**wo mein ye keh raha tha ki mein nasta laga deta hun aap niche aa jaiega.

**Kavin-** haan thik hai.

Then gopi kaka turned to leave for making breakfast for he stops as Kavin called him from back…

**Kavin-**um… gopi kaka. Jara sunie..

**Gopi kaka-**ji sahab … kahie.

**Kavin-**kaka, ye ladki kaun hain?he ask, by pointing his finger to that girl in the garden..

**Gopi kaka(with a smile on his face)-** ohh ye… sahab ye 2 din pehele hiin yahan rehene aayi hai. Iska Naam PURVI hai, badi hiin achhi ladki hai. Kal jab mein sabji(vegetables) kharid ne gaya tha,bahat saare bags they mere paas,mujhse sambhala nahin ja raha tha. toh issi ne meri madat ki, mera bag uthake mujhe ghar tak chhod ne aayi thi.

**Kavin(with a excited look)-**achha? Ye toh badi achhi baat hai aap jake breakfast banaie. Mein abhi tayar hoke niche aata hun.

**Gopi kaka-** haan sahab..

Then gopi kaka leave from there.

**Kavin's Pov-**kitni khubsurat hai ye. Aur iski ankhein..kitni bholi..aur hasi..( then he pat on his head,) oh my god!(talk to himself)- uff.. ye mein kya soch raha hun khade hoke? Aaj pehela din hai Beauro mein. Mujhe jaldi jana hai…he went to have a bath…

In bathroom, he stand under the sower, Water from sower falling on his head & rolling down.. he closed his eyes…,again, the Purvi's face appeared in front of his eyes...,

& again he thought… Purvi.. naam v bahat pyari hai bilkul uski smile ki tarah..

But he disturbed by the phone ring… he wrapped a towel & came out of the bathroom.

**Kavin(by rubbing his head with his hand)-**iss waqt kisne phone kar dia!

**_In phone-_**

**Kavin-** hello.. arre haan Dushyant bol aaj subah subah kese yaad kar dia?

**Dushyant-**oye,meine kya subah subah yaad kya kia!Tu toh mere yaad se jata hiin nahin, pichha hiin nahin chhodta..

**Kavin-**phone mujhe tune kiya hai, aur mujhe bol raha hai mein tera pichha nahin chhodta.

**Dushyant(laughing)-** haha.. arre wo baat chhod, wese kya kar raha hai? Mein ye kehene ke lie phone kia tha, Aaj hamara pehela din hai beauro mein, agar late ho gaye na toh!...

**Kavin-** arre subh subh bol bhai, late kyun honge, mein toh tayar ho raha hun.. aur lagta hai aaj sab kuch achha hiin hoga…(again thinking of Purvi.. a smile as usual appeared on his face)

**Dushyant-**aare waah! Tu toh aaj bahat badi badi baat kar raha hai.. esa kya ho gaya subah jo tera pura din achha jaega?

**Kavin-**umm…hai ek khaas wajah, mein tujhe baad mein bolunga. Tu mujhe der matt karva. Hum jaldi se nikalte hain.

**Dushyant-**haan mujhe v ready hona hai rakhta hun bye. Yaad rakhna 1st impression is last impression. Jaldi aa jana.

**Kavin-**haan mere bhai. Dekhna mein bilkul right time mein pahunch jaunga.

Then he disconnect the ready & went downstairs,headed towards the dining table & had his breakfast…

**Gopi kaka-** aaj aap bade khus lag rahe hain sahab…

**Kavin-**arre khusi ki toh baat hai, peheli baar beauro mein join kar raha hun as . Kavin.

Gopi kaka smiled by listening this.

**Gopi kaka-** sahab aap ki ese hiin tarakki hoti rahe...aa jese bhale insaan ke waje se toh hum garib logon ka ghar chalta hai.

**Kavin-**aare kaka!aap fir se suru ho gaye.. aap toh mere lie mere pita samaan hai, aur aap garib kahan hai? Ye ghar hai na aap ka mera, sath toh rehete hain yahan.

**Gopi kaka-**haan sahab…

**Kavin-**ok,mujhe der ho rahi hai mein ja raha hun.

He took his car key & came out from his home. Then again he looked to Purvi's house. But can't saw her. (Then he talk to himself)-"kya Kavin! Wo thodi hiin na har waqt ghar ke bahar hogi,jo tu usse dekhega..?"then he smiles a bit & started his car & drove towards beauro…

**In traffic,**He was waiting for the signal to be green.. but when the traffic signal became green, He surprised to see Purvi. She was also in traffic driving her car,but in a very tensed mood.,she was looking down again & again…

Kavin's pov- isse kya ho gaya? Ye baar baar esse niche kyun dekh rahi hai? Kahin kuch gadbad toh nahin!

Then, he looked to his watch it was 8 A.M.

Kavin- Oh no… mein toh late ho raha hun,jo v ho mujhe pehele ye dekhna hai.. ki kya hua hai. Mein Purvi ko essi haal mein nahin chhod sakta. I have to help her…

Purvi Drove her car towards the jungle also follow her..Then he took his car beside Purvi's car..

Kavin(ask her inside of his car)- arre aap iss jungle ke raste se kahan ja rahe hain? Aur aap ke pashine kyun chhut rahe hain?

Purvi-mein jaan bujh ke jungle ke taraf nahin aa rahi hun, car ki break fail ho gaya hai.

Kavin( in a tensed mood)-ohh no… aap plz ghabraie matt. Mein kuch karta hun.

Purvi-Plz, do something plz… I can't control the car for more time.

Kavin-aap speed kam kijie, mein karta hun kuch,wait. Kuch nahin hoga aap ko.

**_Here,Outside the beauro-_**

**Dushyant-**aaj aane do ye kavin ke bachhe ko, chhodunga nahin usse, kaha tha ki time pe pahunch jaega,par time toh hogay lekin ye Kavin maharaj dikhe nahin ab tak.. huh! Time ho chukka hai, mein andar jata hun, wo aaega toh uska khabar lunga.

Then he entered the Beauro..

**_ In beauro- _**

.Dushyant reporting sir.

All welcomed Dushyant…

ACP Sir-welcome to the team, Dushyant.

Dushyant-Thank u sir.

ACP Sir- aare dushyant, tumhare sath toh aur ek officer, Kavin v aane wala tha. Uska v aaj joining day tha…

Dushyant-sir.. wo.. sayad koi kaam hoga..

Abhijeet-ajeeb baat hai. Yahan aane ke badle dushra kaam kar raha hai!

Daya-kheir Shreya, wese Purvi kahan hai?

Shreya-sir, wo Acp Sir ne Purvi ko headquarters ,mein file submit karne veja wo file submit karke aaegi,toh thoda late hoga.

**Here, on the Jungle road-**

**Kavin-**aap fikar matt kijie, aap ek kaam kijie. Aap mere car mein jump kijie.. plz, aur koi option nahin hai, mein hun kuch nahin hoga aap ko trust me.

Purvi-par kese jaun? I can't

Kavin-no, trust me..u can do it.

& he opend the car door,Purvi jumped into his car,Purvi's car roll down from the road to forest blast there… but Purvi loose her balance & was about to fall but kavin dragged her by holding her from her hand… & Kavin's car bumped into a tree…The door of his car opened after hitting the tree. Then both of them fall down from the car & rolled down to the road side…

Kavin was at on the ground & Purvi was on the top of him… Kavin's hand were on her waist & purvi's hand were on kavin's chest.. A cute eye lock happened between them…Purvi came out from the eye lock 1st & Kavin came out from the eye lock by listening Purvi's voice…

Purvi-we both are safe…

Kavin-haan.. hum bach gaye.

Purvi- ab aap mujhe chhod sakte hain…

Kavin-kya?

Purvi(pointing towards his hands which were on her waist til now)-matlab aap hath hata sakte hain…

Kavin(by removing his hand)-ohh… haan, I am sorry..wo mein….

Purvi-Its ok..

(& She tried to get up but can't…, because purvi dii ke hair hamare kavin bro ke shirt ke button mein fass gayi thi(wink) J )

Purvi was trying to remove her hairs from his button…& our Kavin bro was starring at her J….

Then Kavin slowly remove her Hairs from his button & they both stand up…

Kavin- Sorry.. wo..

Purvi-aare nahin nahin aap ne toh meri jaan bachai… thank u so much…

She saw cuts on his head,hands…

Purvi(worriedly)-ohh no…arre aap ko toh chot lag gayi hai.. aap mere sath chalie, aap ko first aid ki jarurat hai.

Kavin-nahin nahin, aap fikar matt kijie, mujhe der ho rahi hai. Mujhe kahin jana hai.. mein already bahat late ho gaya hun.

Purvi-par aap ko…

Kavin- nahin its ok.. aap jaie.. take care. Bye.

& they both left from there….

**_So guys, how is the starting,The 1_****_st_****_ chapter? Plz guys do review, ye toh suruwaat hai, aage aage dekho hota hai kya! Haha _****_J_******

**_ I will update the next chapter after getting 20 reviews… 20 reviews toh bante hain na yaar! _**


	2. Chapter 2-care,frienship

**Thank u all of u guys.. u r just awesome..mujhe toh 20+ reviews mil gaye yaar! ****really happy for that.. thanx for all of your sweet sweet sa reviews.. **** love u guys….special thanks to u-** berdedivyaa.**db, ****for your special review yaar…thank u shruts, u r a awesome frnd of mine ****& Sonu786, u r so much excited for the story, thank u so much… u all r liking this story & it's very good for me ;) & anubhabmondal37, sorry yaar ye story sirf karvi ke lie likhi hai, but my next story mein dushyant ka pair jarur banaungi, promise…hey dia, I will try to write on u & dushu okk…**

**_So, guys aap logon ko bahut intezaar karvaya na?don't worry aur nahin here is the next chapter guys…enjoy-_**

**_Chapter 2-_**

**In beauro-**

All r busy in file work.

ACP Sir-Dushyant..wo dushra new officer ko aane mein itna late kyun ho raha hai?wo v joining ka pehele din pe.

Dushyant-sir wo.. mein abhi usse phone karta hun.

Then, Dushyant called Kavin,

Kavin picked up the phone when coming to the beauro.

**In phone-**

**Dushyant-**hello, kavin tu nahin sudhrega.. kahan pe hai tu? Keh toh raha tha ki jaldi pahunch jaega..aur ye kya hai? Pata hai yahan pe sab puch rahe hain tere bare mein,kaha tha na meine aaj pehela din hai time pe aa jana,…

**Kavin-**arre arre break maar bhai.. tere baton ki gadi toh ruk hiin nahin rahi.,tab se bole ja raha hai..meri baat toh sun le pehele.

**Dushyant-**bol ab kya bolna hai.

**Kavin-**arre yaar mein cid beauro ke parking lot mein hun. upar aa raha actually ek problem ho gayi thi toh thoda late ho gaya.

**Dushyant-**thoda nahin kavin tu bahut late hai. Jaldi aa ab.

**Kavin-**haan baba aa raha hun. Tu pehele phone toh rakh.

**Dushyant-**haan ok jaldi aja.

Then,Dushyant cut the phone call & got busy in his file..After a few minutes,Kavin entered the Beauro.

Sabki najar file se hatt kar kavin par jata hai…

**Kavin's Pov**-ye sab ke sab mujhe ese kyun dekh rahe hain.. lagta hai sach mein kuch jyada hiin late ho gaya ..god! Yahan v mein soch raha hun mein!..

Then, he went near ACP sir & said in a dynamic style-

**Kavin-** reporting sir.

**ACP Sir-**welcome to CID. Wese tum itne late kyun ho gaye?pata nahin aaj 1st day hai tumhara? aur ye chot kese lagi hai tumhe?

**Kavin-**Sir I know. But, raste pe ek problem ho gayi thi.

**Abhijeet-**problem! kesi problem?

**Kavin-**sir,wo ek ladki ki car ke breaks fail ho gaye they, toh, mein usse bachane ke lie gaya waqt meri car ki accident ho gayi toh Iss wajah se late ho gaya.

**ACP Sir-**oh my god! Ab thik hai wo ladki?

**Kavin-**yes sir, she is fine.

**Daya-**tabhi tumhe ye chot lagi hai?

**Kavin-**yes sir.

**ACP sir-** very good job Kavin, we r proud of u.

**Kavin-**sir, ye toh hamari duty hai na..

**Abhijeet-** u r absolutely right. ye chot ka first aid kar dena.

**Kavin-**koi baat nahin sir, chot itna gehra nahin hai.

Then they all began to work in their respective place,after some time, PURVI entered Beauro.& Kavin Saw her with smiling face.

**Kavin's pov-**ab mujhe day dreaming v ho rahe hain. mujhe ab ye khuli ankhon mein v dikhayi de rahi baat hai!

Then Shreya came near to Purvi.

**Shreya-**kya Purvi? Itna time laga dia?

**Purvi-**wo ek problem mein fass gayi thi.

After listening this. Kavin can't believe his eyes. He just stand up from his seat. He started rubbing his eyes.

**Dushyant-** aare Kavin Kya ho gaya tujhe?

**Kavin-**aare ye toh wahin….& he Just stopped by seeing her smiling…

**Dushyant-**arre kya ho gaya hai tujhe?tu pagal toh nahin ho gaya?kya…Then he stopped by listening Daya sir's voice.

**Daya-**kya baat chal rahi hai dushyant?aur ye kavin ese bhoot ke tarah kyun khada hai?

**Dushyant-**nahin sir, kuch nahin.

Then,Daya,Abhijeet & Dushyant went near Purvi.

**Daya-**Purvi tum kahan reh gayi thi?

**Purvi-**sir wo mein…But she also stopped by seeing kavin there.

**Abhijeet**- kya baat hai! aaj sab bolte bolte ruk rahe hain..

**Purvi(by looking to Kavin)-**aap yahan pe…..?

**Kavin-**wahin toh mein puch ne wala tha. Meine kaha tha na aap se ki mein thik hun,bass chhoti si chot hai. Aur aap yahan tak aa gaye? Kya jarurat thi itni takleef karne ki? …

All the other officers giving a strange look, as they can't understand anything.

**Purvi-**wait wait… aap ko galatfemi ho rahi hai. Mein yahan pe hamesha aati hun. yahan kaam karti hun.

**Kavin-**What?

**Purvi-**yes, i am insp. PURVI. par aap yahan kese?

**Kavin-**meine aaj hiin CID join kia as .Kavin.

**Fredy-**ek minute mujhe kuch samajh mein nahin aa raha hai.

**ACP Sir-**ek minute fredy..Kavin, kya tum Purvi ko jaante ho pehele se?

**Kavin-**haan sir wo…But he cut in between by Purvi.

**Purvi-**Sir, actually wo meri car ki breaks fail ho gayi thi aur… (& she told everything to all, but guys not the eye lock wala scene (wink))

**Daya-**ohh… achha,toh ye baat hai.

**Abhijeet-**ye bahat achha hua ke tum dono thik ho. Purvi tumhare gadi ke breaks fail kese ho gaye?

**Purvi-**Sir,wo technical problems tha kuch,bass.

Then they all back to their work…& Dushyant noticed that, Kavin Continuosly Starring at Purvi. Dushyant went near His desk.

**Dushyant-**Kavin..(but no response..Then Dushyant pat his shoulder & called him)Kavin…

**Kavin-**haan…haan.. kya baat hai?

**Dushyant-**wahin toh mein puch raha hun Baat kya hai Kavin?wait wait kahin ye wo toh nahin jiske waje se tera din achha jane wala tha hmmm?

**Kavin-**Kya Dushu? Tu v na,esa kuch nahin hai tu ja apna kaam kar.

After sometime all went to have their lunch…But Kavin was busy with a file. Purvi was about to go but stopped by seeing him.

**Purvi-**sir,aap lunch nahin karenge?

**Kavin-**haan..sab chale gaye?

**Purvi-**haan sir, sab lunch karne gaye hain.

**Kavin-** wo mein jaane hiin wala tha…aur tum nahin gayi?

**Purvi-**sir mein v jane hiin wali thi par socha aap ko v bula lun toh…

Then Kavin smiles a bit…Purvi was looking him…

**Purvi-**wese mujhe nahin pata tha aap se ese mulakaat hogi..

**Kavin-**wo meine v nahin socha tha. Then he touched his forehead with his hand & shouted a bit…

**Kavin-**aaahh…

**Purvi-**ohh.. god! Aap ne ab tak first aid nahin kia?

& she was about to went towards the draw to bring the first aid box but stopped as kavin hold her hand from behind.

**Kavin-**nahin Purvi rehene do. mein ghar jake khud kar lunga. Chalo hum lunch karne chalte hain.

**Purvi-** nahin sir, ese kese? Aap ke lie chhota sa chot hai par mere lie nahin,mere waje se ye chot aap ko lagi hai. (& she became teary.)

**Kavin(Surprised to see her care for him)-**Purvi…tum kya keh rahe ho? Mein tumhare lie ese hazaar chot kha sakta hun..

(Then they both starred at each other.. a cute eye lock for some seconds,(But the eye lock broke suddenly,because Kavin just recognized what he said…& changed the topic..)…mer… mera matlab hai ki, hum CID mein hain toh humara kaam toh hai na yahin ki hum apni fikar na kar ke dushro ki madat kare.

**Purvi-**lekin sir,ye kahan pe likha hai ki chot lagne ke baad first aid na kare..

& She brought the First aid kit & started Dressing his wounds…Kavin was enjoying her touch...

(after sometime,While she was dressing his wounds.**.Kavin ask-**Purvi…Kya tum pehele se hiin itne ziddi they?

**Purvi-**Sir,mujhe jo achha lagta hai wo mein kar leti hun, aur jab wo kaam sahi ho toh definitely karti hun…chahe kisiki permission ho ya na ho.

Then they both laughed… & finished the first-aid work.

**Kavin-**ab chalein khane?

**Purvi-**ji sir. Chalie..

Then they both went to have their lunch.. In this way the day passed away..& all left Beauro.

**At parking lot-**

**Kavin-**Bye Purvi…

**Purvi-**Bye sir..

**Kavin-**plz, Purvi mujhe beauro ke bahaar toh Sir matt bulao tum.. we r frnds na?

**Purvi-**par sir…

**Kavin-**come on Purvi..

**Purvi-**ok.. sir… oops sorry Kavin…

Then they both smiled…

**Purvi-**wese Kavin, tum ghar kese jaoge aaj subah toh tumhari gadi meri waje se…

**Kavin-**aah..Purvi esa ho jata hai,ye tum baar baar tumhare waje se kehena band karo..wo mein Dushyant ke sath jaunga uske bike se aur tum kese jaa rahe ho?

**Purvi-**mein chal ke chali jaungi..

**Kavin-**Kya itni raat ko tum chal ke jaoge? Nahin mein tumhare sath chalta hun.

**Purvi-**nahin Kavin tum Dushyant sir ke sath jao mein chali jaungi.

**Kavin-**no way. Mein sath chal raha hun. Aur iss baar zid nahin Purvi..

**Purvi-**ok.

**Kavin-**Dushyant tu ja, mein Purvi ko chhod ke ghar chala jaunga.

**Dushyant(teasingly)-** r u sure? oohh… sambhaal ke jana…

**Kavin(gave him a look)-**dushyant…

**Dushyant-**ok..ok .mein ja raha hun.

dushyant left from there…& Kavin & Purvi started walking towards Purvi's home.

**_Hey guys, How was it? So read toh kar lia… I think aap logon ne enjoy v kia hoga, toh ab review karna matt bhulna plz… So guys plz do review.. I will update next chapter after getting 20 reviews._**


	3. Chapter 3-feelings

**_Hello everyone. Thank u so much for the story has got 50 reviews…wow!_**

**_I am saying u all thank u separately guys…THANK U to-dia,guest,dua,guest NL,pari,asdf,mansi,rajvigirl,anubhabmondal37, crazyforpurvi,kevi123,mahimahal,Ansha di's ananya,jannat fairy,loveabhi, _**

**_Special thanx to-_****_sonu786,Shruts, _**

**_So guys,i am back with another new chapter for u._**

**_Lets start the next chapter… Read, review & enjoy._**

** Here is, Chapter-3**

Purvi aur Kavin Purvi ke ghar ke taraf chalna shuru karte hain..kuch der chalne ke baad hawa tej behna shuru ho jata hai…

**Purvi-**ohh no..achanak itni tej hawa kyun chalne laga?

**Kavin(looking at her)-**lagta hai mausam badal ne wala hai…

Purvi looked at him..**Purvi**-I think hume jaldi chalna chahie..

**Kavin-**hmm

Suddenly, Purvi Shouts a bit & keep hand on her eyes….

**Purvi-**aahh….

**Kavin-**kya hua Purvi?

**Purvi-**wo Kavin mere aankhon mein kuch chala gaya…

**Kavin-**ek minute,mujhe dekhne do Purvi.

Then,Kavin go close to her face to see in her eyes…, Purvi can now feel his breath. he blow air into her eyes… Purvi slowly opened her eyes…Then they both lost in each other…

**_Background music-_**

**_"_** _Thoda thoda besabar hai, bekhabar hai  
>Jo dil hai tera mera<br>Thoda thoda hosh uda hai, gumshuda hai  
>Jo dil hai tera mera…<em>

Ho jabse main tujhse mila hoon  
>Tabhi se toh main khoya sa rehta hoon<br>Kaisi ho rahi tapish ye khalish ye khumari

Piya.. piya, naa maane mera jiya  
>Jiya, jaane kahaan ye le chala<br>Main jaanu naa, main jaanu naa

**[They smiled by looking at looking at each other…]**

_Har ek pal shaqal badal ke  
>Mujhe dikha raha hai khwaab kal ke<em>

_Dekho na khwab hai dekh lo, ho...  
><em>**[Purvi's hair came in front of her face by wind blow…Kavin slowly removed her hair from her face & the eye lock became very deep…Then a loud sound of thunder storm & Purvi hugged him out of fear listening the sound…He smiled on this & hugged her back]**_  
><em>_Asmaan se main phisal ke  
>Teri baahon me rahoon pighal ke<br>Aaj ki yeh raat hai kal kya jaane ho_

Ho dil ne iraada kiya hai  
>Aankhon se koi ishara de diya hai<br>Kaisi ho rahi tapish ye khalish ye khumaari

Piya.. piya, naa maane mera jiya...  
>Jiya, jaane kahaan ye le chala<br>Main jaanu naa, main jaanu naa (x2)

_**"**_

**[Then,they recognized their position & separate from the hug…]**

**Purvi-**wo… mein..wo kavi kavi thunder storm ke sound se darr jati hun.

**Kavin-**its ok Purvi..ab thik hai?

**Purvi-**haan..

**Kavin-**toh chale? Warna bearish shuru ho gayi toh bheeg jaenge.

Purvi nodded in yes…after walking sometime they finally reached at Purvi's house.

**Purvi-**Kavin andar aao na.

**Kavin-**nahin kisi aur din,kafi der ho gayi hai.

**Purvi-**thik hai,bye. Wese tumhara ghar yahan se kitna dur hai?

**Kavin(smiled a bit)-**duur nahin hai, Purvi tum 5 min. mein apne balcony mein jao pata chal jaega..

**Purvi-**Matlab mein samjhi nahi,wo kese pata chalega?

**Kavin-**tum jao toh sahi, tumhe khud pata chal jaega…

Then Kavin left from there…Purvi went upstairs & finally went to her bedrum.

**Purvi's Pov-** ye kya kaha Kavin ne? balcony mein jake kese pata chalega?thik hai mein pehele fresh hoke aati hun fir balcony mein jake pata chal jaega.

After some time Purvi came out of Bathroom with her night suit & went to her balcony.

**Purvi-**kya hai balcony mein? & she looked here & there to find something related to it but can't. Then she got a message on her mobile…

**In message- **

**_Look front Purvi…_**

**_From-Kavin _**

Then Purvi looked to front… Ohhh god she can't believe on her eyes… what she just seeing! Its Kavin!... Kavin is living in the big palace like house that is in front of her house…

**Purvi(from her balcony,in a bit loud voice)-** oh my god! Kavin u r living here?

**Kavin(from his balcony)-**haan Purvi.. mein yahan rehta hun,this is my house.

**Purvi-**par meine pehele tumhe kavi dekha kese nahin?

**Kavin-**kehete hai na, har chiz ka ek particular time hota hai..sayad issi lie.

They both smiles…then Gopi kaka came to the balcony, where kavin was standing…

**Gopi kaka-**sahab dinner ban gaya hai,aap chalenge?

**Kavin-**haan kaka aap chalie ,mein ata hun.

**Purvi-**arre gopi kaka aap ne mujhe kavi kaha nahin kavin ke baare mein?

**Gopi kaka(looking to Purvi)-**aare Purvi bitiya wo mere deemag se nikal gaya,aur kavi jarurat v nahin kya tum jaante ho hamare sahab ko?

**Kavin-**haan hum ek sath kaam karte hain kaka.

**Gopi kaka-**ye badi achhi baat hai mein chalta hun,aap jaldi aa jana sahab.

Gopi kaka left from there.

**Kavin-**ok,then kal beauro mein milte hain.

**Purvi-**ok.

Then they both wave hands in order to say bye to each other & left…

**In the next day morning-**

**In beauro-**

Purvi sat at her desk & continuously smiling remembering the previous day's incidents…Shreya saw her.

**Shreya-**gud morning Purvi.

**Purvi(came out of her thoughts)-**gu..gud morning shreya.

**Shreya-**kya baat hai!tu ese akele beth ke muskura rahi hai.. kuch khaas wajah?

**Purvi-**nahin nahin.. wo mein toh bass ese hiin…mujhe tujhse ek baat kehni thi.

**Shreya-**haan bol..

**Purvi-**iss sunday se 2-3 din mein nahin aa sakti beauro,Mujhe Pune jana hai. wo meri ek frnd ki shaadi hai aur meine ACP sir se v baat kar li hai.

**Shreya-** aww…ok…aaj toh Wednesday 3 din mein tujhe bahut miss karungi.

**Purvi-**mein v miss baat nahin 2-3 din ki hiin toh baat hai,aa jaungi jaldi.

**Shreya-**okk..

Then Kavin entered to the beauro..Kavin wished gud morning to all, & then came to Purvi's desk.

**Kavin-**gud morning Purvi..

**Purvi(smiled)-**gud morning Sir.

& Then phone rings…Abhijeet picked up the phone.

**In phone-**

**Abhijeet-**kya khoon?kahan pe?thik hai hum log aate hain..

& till the afternoon all busy in the case..In afternoon the case finally caught the criminal. In this way 3 days passed in lots of works…& also KARVI's friendship grew more strong & deep.

On Saturday, after they all finished their work in beauro, Kavin went near to ACP sir,

**Kavin-**Sir wo mein kehene aya tha ki mujhe 2-3 din ki chhuti chahie…

**ACP sir-**wo kyun?

**Kavin-**sir,mere ek dost ki shaadi hai toh,I have to go Pune..

**ACP Sir-**thik hai Kavin tum ja sakte ho.

**Kavin-**Thank u sir…

**_So guys,How is the chapter? Kavin aur Purvi r on leave for their frnd's marriage…so guys what do u think? What happened next? Do review & I will update next chapter after 20 reviews…. Bye…T.C._**


	4. Chapter 4-is this love?

**_Thank u to all of u guys for the reviews….thanx a lot… _**

**_& here is the next chapter-_**

**Chapter-4**

Finally Sunday arrived & Purvi was packing her luggage. Then her phone rings, She picked up the phone.

**In Phone-**

**Purvi-**hello, haan Ria.. mein teri shaadi mein jane ke lie hiin packing kar rahi thi. Bol kya baat hai?

**Ria-**Purvi sachhi tu aa rahi hai? Mujhe laga tu nahin kaam v toh esi hai na!

**Purvi-**arre ese kese meri childhood frnd ki shaadi aur mein na jaun.. meine chhuti le li hai.. I am coming ok..

**Ria-**thank u Purvi, wese aaj mein tujhe meri special frnd se milaungi..wo v aa raha hai meri shaadi mein.

**Purvi-**ok ok jarur mila dena. Mein pehele wahan pahunch toh jaun!ok bye…

The conversation ends & Purvi cut the call.

**Purvi's Pov-**mein jana toh chahti hun, meri sabse pyari frnd ki shaadi hai, par pata nahin kyun jane ko mann v nahin karta. Mein Kavin ko bahut miss karungi.(She again thinks-kya hogaya hai mujhe! Mein baar baar kavin ke baare mein kyun sochti hun?kahin mujhe Kavin se pyar…. Nahin esa nahin hai..mein v na pagal hun)

Then she packed all her luggage & got ready to leave for pune…

but she again think-aare meine toh Kavin ko bola nahin ki mein chutti pe ja rahi hun.. usse bol na chahie..

She call Kavin..

Here, Kavin's phone was ringing but his phone was on his bed…& he was so much busy in packing his he did not listen the ring & didn't pick up the phone.

Purvi cut the call.. Then again try But this time also Kavin didn't pick up the phone.

**Purvi-**aare ye Kavin phone kyun nahin utha raha?

Then she came to her balcony.

**Purvi-**balcony pe v dikh nahin raha, pata nahin ye Kavin kahan chala mein usse message kar deti hun ki mein ja rahi hun Pune.

Then she left from there to Pune.

**Here, Kavin's door bell rings-**

**Kavin-**aare yaar iss waqt kaun aa gaya? & he opened the door.

**Kavin-**dushu tu iss waqt?

**Dushyant-**kyun mujhe ana mana hai kya?meine socha tu pune ja raha hai toh ek baar mil lun tujhse.

**Kavin-**Bahut achha kia, ab aa mujhe mera luggage pack karne mein madat kar.

**Dushyant-**kya baat hai!mein abhi abhi tere ghar aya tu chai nasta ke lie kya puchega tu toh kaam karva raha hai mujhse yaar!kamaal hai!

**Kavin-**kar de na plz dushu, thoda help karde.

**Dushyant-**ok ok… (**while helping him to pack his luggage, dushu asked-**wese tu pune kyun ja raha hai?

**Kavin-**aare wo meri dost hai Ria uski shaadi hai.**_ (hey guys, look kavin & Purvi r going to marriage party of Ria. but they don't know they r going to a same place) _** usse bahut din se mila nahin,uske shaadi mein jane ke lie bahut excited hun.,Par yaar dushu pata nahin kyun yahan se jane ka mann nahin kar raha(looking at Purvi's Balcony)

**Dushyant-**hmm..mujhe pata hai tujhe kyun mann nahin kar raha…

**Kavin-**achha tujhe kese pata?

**Dushyant-**Purvi ke waje se. is lie tera mann nahin kar rah kyun ki tu Purvi se duur nahin jana chahta.

**Kavin(shocked)-**kya?(he tries to change the topic)-nahin esa kk…kuch nahin hai. We r just friend jese mein aur tu..

**Dushyant-**haha(Laughed out loud)kya?jese mein aur tu…hahaha

**Kavin-**haan,tu hass kyun raha hai?

**Dushyant-**esi baat bolega toh mein hasunga hiin na..achha bata kya tu mujhe utna miss karega jitna Purvi ko?

**Kavin-**esa nahin hai yaar, mein tujhe v bahut miss karunga.

**Dushyant-**dekh tu baat ko suun meri baat, kya tujhe Purvi achhi lagti hai?

**Kavin-**bahut achhi..very beautiful, very innocent. She is like an angel…

**Dushyant-** kya baat hai!itni taarif..ok,jab tu aankhein band karta hai toh tujhe kya dikhta hai?

**Kavin-**Purvi…

**Dushyant-**that's great..Aur kya Purvi ki naam sun ke tere dhadkan tej ho jati hain?

**Kavin-**haan, par tu ye sab kyun puch raha hai?

**Dushyant-**wo islie budhhu ram ki tu Purvi se pyar karta hai.

**Kavin(in a deep shock)-**haan wo mujhe bahut achhi lagti hai.. mein usse hamesa apne sath dekhna chahta hun par kya ye pyar hai?  
><strong>Dushyant-<strong>haan yaar it is love.

**Kavin-**dekh tu mujhe late matt karva. mujhe jana hai.

Then Dushyant suddenly saw Kavin's Phone on bed…Kavin finished packing & ready to go..but dushu stopped him.

**Dushyant-**oye…kavin phone kahan chhod ke ja raha hai?He handed over the phone to kavin.

**Kavin-**ohh thank u Dushu…& he put the phone into his pocket without check the messages or calls.

Then kavin went downstairs.. & called Gopi kaka.

**Kavin-**gopi kaka…kaka

**Gopi kaka-**haan sahab…

**Kavin-**gopi kaka wo mein 2-3 din ke lie bahar ja raha jarurat padi toh mujhe call karna.

**Gopi kaka-**ji sahab.

**Dushyant-**meine jo kaha uss baare mein sochna kavin..aur Purvi ki fikar matt v wo chutti pe hai.

**Kavin-**kya?aur tujhe kese pata?

**Dushyant-**wo ACP sir kal keh rahe they ki wo nahin aayegi chutti pe hai par kyun, wo pata nahin..

Then,Kavin left for Pune & Dushyant also left for beauro…

**After some hours Purvi reached at Pune…**

**Pune,In RIA's house…**

The whole house was decorated with flowers & lights was looking awesome..

**Purvi(shouted in joy)-**Ria…ria….mein aa gayi..

Then,a beautiful lady wearing a pink saree came out from a rum & Hugged Purvi…

**Ria-**Purvi…tu sach mein aayi hai..waah yaar tu kitni beautiful dikh rahi ke shaadi mein koi behos na ho jae.

**Purvi-**haha..meri baat chhod. Tu khud toh badi khubsurat lag rahi hai. Tell me who is the lucky man,jiske hath mein meri itni beautiful friend lag gayi?

Ria show Purvi a photo of the guy, she going to marry…

**Purvi-**haan.. handsome toh dikh raha hai.

**Ria-**oye..love marriage hai meri choice hai toh handsome kese nahin hota!

**Purvi-**haan ye baat toh hai…aare wese wo special frnd kaun hai?jisse tu milane wali thi?

**Ria-**haan ,wo ata hiin hoga..thode time pe pahunch jaega…tu jake andar beth.

**Purvi-**kya baat kar rahi hai Ria?teri shaadi hai aur mein beth jaun!arre mujhe v kuch kaam karna chahie na.

**Ria-**aare nahin tu kyun..(but she cut in between by Purvi)

**Purvi-**nahin mein kuch nahin sunungi..mein kaam karungi..tu toh meri behen jesi hai na?

Ria hugged her..

**Ria-**Purvi, tu aaj v bahut ziddi hai,jitna bachpan mein thi..

The word Ziddi remembered her of Someone…Yes,it is Kavin..Kavin have said her that, tum bahut ziddi ho..

**Ria-**kahan kho gayi Purvi..?

**Purvi(came out from her thought)-**nahin kuch nahin tu chal…

After some time, Purvi was standing on a big ladder & trying to decorate some flowers on the wall. At that time…our Kavin bro entered into the house…

Aur jese hiin kavin bro entry karte hain,Purvi di ki pair ladder se fisal jati hai & she was about to fall But Kavin bro hold her…

Kavin was holding her from her waist..& Purvi's hand was on Kavin's shoulder…All the flowers Purvi has hold were falling on them.A cute eye lock…They stop in that same pose for a while…

But they came out of the trance by listening Ria's voice.

**Ria-**arre waah Kavin!tu toh aate hiin …

**Kavin's pov-(shocked)**matlab ye sach hai! Purvi is here…

**Ria-**kya hua kavin kahan kho gaya tu?

**Kavin-**arre ria nahin wo ye gir rahi thi toh meine…

**Ria-**jaanti hun jaanti hun.. I was just kidding.

**Kavin-**Par Purvi tum yahan pe?

**Purvi-**Kavin,fir se..ye baat toh mein tumse puchne wali thi..lagta hai hamari saari mulakaat esi hiin hone wali hai.

**Ria-**Purvi ye hiin hai mera special frnd- wait.. tum dono ek dushre ko jaante ho?

**Purvi-**haan hum sath mein kaam karte hain,he is my senior & also bestfriend.

**Kavin-**par Purvi tum yahan…

**Purvi-**ria meri bachpan ki dost hai.

**Kavin-**ohh..that's great,ria meri college ki frnd hai.

**Ria-**that's great yaar.. tum dono toh ek dushre ko pehele se jaante ho.

Then they all started laughing…

**Purvi-**wese Kavin tumne mere phone kyun nahin uthaya aur message ka jabaab v nahin dia.

**Kavin (by seeing his phone)-**oops..sorry wo mein yahan aane ki jaldi mein!

**Purvi-**chalo its ok…

**Ria-**so guys,now enjoy my wedding… wese tum dono ko koi mila ya abhi tak single hiin ho?

Then Kavin & Purvi smiled & blushed on listening this… (but they don't know why they r blushing! :D)

They said together-nahin.. mein single hiin hun..

(they both looked each other…)

**Ria(looking them)-**aaye haye..par mujhe lagta hai,jyada der tak single nahin rahoge…

**Purvi-**kya matlab?

**Ria-**matlab tu baad mein samajh jaegi...(looking to KAVIN)..kyun kavin?

**Kavin(remembered what Dushyant have told him)-**ese look maat de Ria.. pehele teri shaadi ho jane de.

**Ria-**ok..tum dono jake rest karo,kal meri sangeet hai..aur tum dono ko hiin bahut dance karvaungi.. after all u 2 guys r my best friends.

Then they all laugh & went to their own rooms…

**_So guys, how is it? Review karna matt bhulna…. 20 reviews ke baad I will update the next chapter… aap log jaldi jaldi 20 reviews de dena aur mein v jaldi jaldi next chapter update kar dungi…tab tak ke lie, bye bye…T.c._**


	5. Chapter 5-closeness

**A/n-****_Hello everyone, look I'm back again with the next chapter for all Karvi fans…So,thank u so much to all who reviewed my story…U guys r awesome…always luv u all…aur my frnds iss baar thoda jaldi jaldi review karna plzzz…_**

**_So,let's start the next chapter.. _**

**Chapter: 5-**

**In Purvi's Room-**

Purvi was continuously staring at photo on her phone & that time someone came from behind… & Drag the phone from Purvi's hand…

**Purvi-**arre Ria…ria meri phone do plz…

**Ria(in a teasing tone)-**Purvi ! tu beth ke phone pe kavin ka photo dekh rahi hai?

**Purvi-**Ria wo mein toh bass ese hiin….tu mera phone de..

**Ria(more teasing)-**ruk ruk itni v kya jaldi hai?

Ria ran from there & Purvi ran behind her in order to get her phone back…After a long time chase,Purvi finally caught Ria & grab her Phone from Ria's hand…

**Ria-** Haha(laughing) tu toh Kavin ke photo se v thode time dur nahin reh sakti..

**Purvi-**mat…matlab?

**Ria-**matlab ye ki tu Kavin se pyar karti hai.

**Purvi(blushing)-**na…nah..nahin toh,esa kisne kaha tujhe?

**Ria-** kisike kehene ki kya jarurat hai?tere chehere pe dikh raha hai.. zara apni chehera toh dekh kese pink pink ho gayi hai.. (laughed)  
><strong>Purvi-<strong>tu kya mujhe chida rahi hai?

**Ria-**nahin Purvi..mein ye keh rahi hun, u r falling for him..

**Purvi-**kya?Par meine kavi esa socha toh nahin.

**Ria-**Purvi! Itni bholi matt soch samajh ke kia nahin bass ho jata hai.

**Purvi(in a teasing tone)-**achha? tune toh love mein Phd kar rakha hai!

**Ria-**haan! Kyun ki I am in dekh mein jisse pyar karti hun usse hiin shaadi kar rahi esi kismet har kisiko nahin milta.

**Purvi-**haan Ria pata hai, sachha pyar har kisiko toh nahin milta..par kya Kavin..(she cut in between)

**Ria-**Arre yaar.. tu ab yahin puchegi na ki kya kavin Mujhse pyar karta hai ki nahin?

**Purvi-**haan Ria..kya pata ho sakta hai wo mujhse pyar nahin karte sirf dost maante hain.

**Ria-**come on Purvi..meine uske aankho mein tere lie Ishq wala pyar dekha hai..uske ankhon mein saaf saaf dikhta hai.

**Purvi-**achha?thik hai, mein dekhti hun aagey kya hota abhi so jate hain,subah jaldi uthna hai ya nahin?

**Ria-**aare haan haan chal, iss bare mein baad mein baat karenge.

**Then the next day morning-**

Kavin came out from his room…

**Ria-**aare kavin sun toh..

**Kavin-**haan..yaar u r looking so beautiful..

**Ria-**thank u baat chhod, bata Purvi kahan pe hai?

**Kavin-**sayad apni room mein usse abhi bula ke lata jao function pe.

**Ria-**ok jaldi ana.

Then,Kavin went near to Purvi's room & knocked at the door.

**Kavin-**Purvi….

**Purvi-** haan Kavin aayi..

& She opened the door a little…& peeped out from the room..Kavin just paused there..He stopped by seeing her..she was looking so much beautiful, like an angel with her red black shaded saree with half sleeved blouse, with a beautiful necklace & a pair of earings…

**Purvi-**Kavin… Kavin..

**Kavin-**ha…haan.. Purvi..

**Purvi-**kahan kho jate ho tum beech beech mein?

**Kavin-**U r looking beautiful I mean awesome yaar..

**Purvi(smiled)-**thank u..

**Kavin-**haan..mein ye kehene aya tha ki,Ria niche function hall mein tumhara wait kar rahi chalo.

**Purvi(a bit tensed)-**Ka..kavin tum jao mein 5 min. mein aati hun..

**Kavin(also tensed saw her tensed)-**ky…kya hua Purvi?sab thik toh hai na?

& he was about to come into the room..but Purvi stopped him.

**Purvi-**kavin…ruko..meine kaha na,mein thodi der mein aa jaungi,tum jao.

**Kavin-**Purvi..kuch tension hai mujhe batao na..hum frnds hai na?tum share nahin kar sakti mere sath?

**Purvi- **nahin Kavin esi baat nahin hai… wo actually…wo meri…(She was feeling embarrassed)

**Kavin-**kya hua Purvi?batao na.

Then she Turned & show him her back…the dori of her blouse was open. :-p.. Kavin came close to her.. & tied her dori…Purvi shivered on his touch..Then Purvi turned her face towards him…

**Purvi-**thank u…

Kavin said nothing but just staring at her … Purvi also lost in his eyes… & then a cute eyelock..The eye lock became very deep.. Kavin went close to her..They were very close of each other..& were about to kiss each other…

But a voice of coughing disturbed them..The came out from the trance..

**Ria-**oho.. toh kya chal raha hai yahan?

Kavin & Purvi looked at each other… & felt embarrassed.

**Ria-**niche mein wait kar rahi hun aur tum dono yahan upar khade ho, chalo jaldi niche..

They both nodded & went to the function hall…

Then they dance & make fun..& enjoy a lot.

In this way the whole day passed…

**At night in Kavin's room- **

**Kavin- **I am in love..tune sach kaha tha Dushu.. u r my best frnd. Its true I love her.. I love Purvi …

& he decide to say this to Purvi…

**Kavin- **kal Ria ke shaadi mein Mein Purvi se bol dunga that, I love her..love her so much more than my life…

& then he went to sleep…

**In Purvi's room-**

**Purvi- **aaj ka din bahat special tha.. Today I came to know that kavin also loves he loves me.. Kavin was about to kiss me today!wow… I love u Kavin. Love u so mein use bata dungi ki mein use kitna pyar karti huun… Then she went to wash room to get fresh.

After sometime,Suddenly all the lights cut off…Purvi was in the washroom.

**Purvi-**ye achanak se lights ko kya ho gaya?

Kavin got up from bed.

**Kavin-**ye lights kyun off ho gaya? Pu…. Purvi…

& he rushed towards Purvi's room…

Here, Purvi heared someone's feet sound.

**Purvi-(shouted)-**kaun hain wahan? & she came out from the washroom wearing a top & shorts …& took out the torch from the cupboard & searched…

**Purvi-**kaun hai mere kamre mein bahaar .

After sometime the lights on again…& she found no one in the room.

**Purvi-**yahan toh koi nahin hai.. & she went near the cupboard to keep her saree..someone knocked the room's door.

Purvi scared a bit suddenly, but after some seconds,she picked up a vase in her hand & went to open the door..she opened the door & was about to hit the person with the vase..but stopped.

**Kavin-**Purvi kya kar rahe ho?mein huun..

**Purvi-**ohh..so sorry Kavin..wo mujhe laga koi aur hai.

**Kavin(a question mark on his face)-**Koi aur?

**Purvi(with sweats on her forehead)-**Wo..jab lights chali gayi mere kamre mein koi tha..

**Kavin-**Kya?tum thik toh ho?

He wiped sweats from her forehead…Purvi hold Kavin's hand..

**Purvi-**haan mein thik huun Kavin..CID officer hun mein itna v nahin darti.

**Kavin(smiled a bit)-**ok gud rakhna.

**Purvi-**haan..gud night.

Then,Kavin left from there.

Purvi again opened the cupboard & saw a letter in her cupboard..She took the Letter & sat on the bed..

**Purvi-**ye letter yahan pe kese aa gaya?dekhti hun kya likha hai.& she read the letter but was shocked to read the letter & cried..

**Purvi(cryingly)-**nahin..Ye nahin ho sakta..mein kese?

**So,guys how is the chapter? Just wait & watch… Aagey aagey kya kya hone wala hai…. ****J**** & plz plz plz guys review karna matt bhulna..Read,review & enjoy…**


	6. Chapter 6-love u

**_Hi, my all dear frnds… Thank u thank u thank u so much for all your lovely lovely reviews… Love u guys..So,time waste na karke jaldi jaldi story pe aate hain…So here is the next chapter._**

**Chapter6-**

Purvi read the letter, &…Tears rolling down from her eyes continuosly..

Then she wiped her tears & rushed to Ria's room…The room was locked from inside. Purvi knocked the door cryingly…

**Purvi-** Ria..Plz Ria darwaza kis tarah ka mazaak kia hai tune Ria?plz Mujhe aur matt rula plz darwaza khol.

But no response...Then Purvi broke the window glass of Ria's room & open the window. Then went into the room, through the window. & she shouted loudly…

**Purvi-**Ria…..

She started crying loudly.

Kavin was just coming back from somewhere…& listen Purvi's screaming voice…

**Kavin-**Ye toh Purvi ki awaz hai..Pur…Purvi…

Then he rushed towards the room, From where the voice came. Finally he reached near Ria's room.& went into the room…In the room He surprised to see Purvi, Because She was Sitting on the floor to a corner with a letter in her hand & was crying badly…Kavin hurriedly went to her…

**Kavin(in much more tension)-**Purvi…Purvi Kya hua Purvi? Kya hua?

But she said nothing…Then,Kavin hold her & shook her a bit..

**Kavin(with a loud voice)-**Purvi….

Purvi looked at him…& pointing her finger towards a corner of the room…

Kavin went to the corner where Purvi was pointing..& he can't believe on his eyes...He saw the dead body of Ria!

**Kavin-(with tears in his eyes)-**ye kese ho gaya? Ria!...

Kavin again came near to Purvi…

**Kavin-**Purvi ye sab kese hua Purvi Plz Batao…Purvi..

Then Purvi gave him the letter…Kavin started reading the letter.

**_"In letter-Purvi,Mein nahin jaanti ye sunke tujhe kesa lagega!par ye sach hai…Mein jisse shaadi kar rahi hun Rahul,Usse mein koi pyar nahin zindagi mein sirf ek hiin insaan se pyar kia hai aur wo hai usse college ke din se chahti thi,Par kavi keh nahin fir college ke baad,wo kahin chala gaya 5 saal tak usse contact nahin ho mere ghar walon ne meri shaadi rahul ke sath karne ki soch lia. Par kuch din pehele mujhe kahin se uska number meine usse shaadi mein invite uss din meine tere phone pe pehele hiin tere aur kavin ke kuch Photos dekh li aur fir jab Kavin aya toh mujhe pata chal gaya ki wo tumse pyar karta hai. Mein samajh gayi thi ke Kavin ab mera nahin ho sakta. Bahut der ho gayi hai…Par mein kya karun usko tumhare sath bardaast nahin kar saki..isi le mein tum sab se duur jaa rahi hun,Jab tum ye letter padhogi tab mein mar chuki hungi...Bye,Purvi tu meri hamesa se achhi dost thi aur hamesa rahegi…._**

**_Teri dost-RIA."_**

**Kavin- **Ye sab kese kab? Ye sab jhut hai Purvi Ria kavi suicide nahin kar sakti aur wo kavi v mujhse pyar nahin karti thi..balki wo toh hamesa college mein koi v achhi ladki dekhti thi toh bolti thi,"Kavin ye ladki tere lie perfect isse shaadi karle,Mein baat chalaun teri uske sath?"

**Purvi-**Par Kavin Ye letter,Ye handwriting ye toh Ria ka hiin hai,aur Ria ki laash hamare aankhon ke saamne hai.

Itne mein saare ghar wale wahan Kamre mein Pahunch gaye..All started crying…Purvi got up wipe her tears & started consoling others…

**Purvi-**aap log sab pichhe jaie,Laash ko koi hath matt lagana.

**Kavin-**Meine ek bahut achhi dost kho dia Purvi.

Purvi kept her hand on Kavin's shoulder.

**Kavin-**Purvi,tum jaante ho na Ria ko? Kya tumhe lagta hai wo kavi esa karegi?

**Purvi-** nahin,Kavin mujhe nahin lagta Ria ne ye sab kia hai.

**Kavin-**Haan Purvi ho sakta hai kisine Ria se ye jabardasti karvaya hoga.

**Purvi-**ek minute Kavin,Ye Rahul Jisse Ria Shaadi karne wali thi,wo kahin nazar nahin aa raha.

**Kavin-**Purvi! Kahin ye sab uss rahul ne toh…

Then Kavin came out of the room & started asking to the family members..

**Kavin-**Kya aap logon ne Rahul ko dekha hai?

**Ria's mother-**haan Beta meine usse subah dekha tha, Badi jaldi mein tha wo aur usne hath mein kuch pakda meine pucha ke ye kya hai?toh usne kuch nahin chala gaya.

**Purvi-**Kya pakda tha hath mein usne?

**Ria's mother-**wo kuch chhota sa bottle jesa tha.

**Purvi-**Kavin,Kahin ye wahin poison bottle toh nahin jo Ria ke hath mein hai?

**Kavin-**ho sakta hai Purvi…Achha aap logon mein se aur kisine Rahul ko yahan se kahin jate hue dekha?

**Driver-**Sahaab,wo aaj Rahul Sahaab ne mujhse Mumbai ke bus ticket karvane ke lie kaha tha,Aur fir meine ticket laake Rahul sahaab ko de dia.

**Purvi-**matlab,Ye rahul Mumbai chala gaya?

**Kavin-**Purvi,Ab ye case Mumbai mein hiin khatam hogi…Ek kaam karte hain,Dead body ko forensic bhej dete hain aur hum v Mumbai ke lie nikalte hain.

Purvi nodded in yes…Then they called the ambulance & send the dead body to the forensic lab & informed about the case to other team members. After that they packed their luggage to leave for Mumbai.

Kavin Packed his luggage & came to Purvi's room to called her..

**In Purvi's Room-**

Purvi was standing near the window with tears in her eyes…Kavin went near her & Kept his hand on her shoulder.

**Kavin-**Purvi…

Purvi turned towards him & hugged him tightly….Kavin also hugged her back & he cupped her face.

**Purvi(while in hug,Cryingly)-**Kavin meine Ria ko v kho dia Kavin..Kho dia meine life mein sab itne kam time ke lie kyun aate hain Kavin? Meine apne Papa Mummy ko khoya,Fir apni best friend ko…Kyun Kavin?

Tears also came out from Kavin's eyes….Purvi suddenly separate from the hug.

**Purvi-**Kavin tum mere life mein matt aao Kavin,Plz mere Karib aur matt nahin chahti ki tumhe v kho dun…Tumhe kho dia toh mein jee nahin paungi Kavin..Plz,mujhse duur raho..& She pushed him back.

Kavin's eyes Became full of tears. He again came near her, Hold her from her elbow.

**Kavin-**Nahin Purvi,mein kahin nahin hamesa tumhare sath duur nahin Jaunga Purvi..

Purvi jerked his hand..

**Purvi(more cryingly)-**nahin Kavin Jhut hai ye,Abhi wada kar rahe ho baad mein mujhe akele chhod ke chale mein…nahin nahin..fir se nahin bardaast kar paungi mein ye..

Kavin came near her & this time hold her tightly from her waist...

**Kavin-**Mein Pakka wala promise karta hun Purvi, Mein tumhe chhod ke kavi nahin jaunga..Lekin haan agar tumne mujhe khud se duur karne ki kosis ki toh mein mar….But he cut in between as Purvi kept her hand on his mouth.

**Purvi-**Nahin esa kavi nahin hoga..Mein tumhe kho nahin sakti Kavin… I LOVE U..

**Kavin-**I LOVE U TOO.

Then they hugged each other more tightly…as tightly as possible. Then Kavin wiped her tears. Kissed her forehead, nose tip & then Kissed her lips. After few seconds Purvi also responded him back & they kissed each other passionately…but they stopped by listening the phone ring…& separate.

Kavin picked up the phone.

**Kavin-**Hello,Acp Sir

**ACP Sir-**Kavin,Dead body forensic aa gayi hai ab tum log jaldi se aa jao.

**Kavin-**ji sir,hum bass nikal hiin rahe hain & Kavin cut the call.

**Kavin-**Ab chalein?

**Purvi –**Hmm…

& they both headed towards Mumbai…

**_So,guys,How was it? Pasand aya na? ab jaldi se review v kardo. I will update the Next chapter after getting your lovely reviews… bye, Take care._**


	7. Chapter 7-case solved

Hello everyone… kese hain aap sab?I hope aap sab thik honge..uagar nahin hai then I know aap sab mere story padhke thik ho jaoge(hehe :D)…Ok so thank u all of u guys for your lovely reviews..

So lets start the next chapter…

Chapter-7

Purvi & Kavin came to Mumbai… They are so much tensed about the case so,they directly went to the beauro.

**In Beauro-**

**Abhijeet-**Arre Kavin Purvi tum dono yahan pe?Matlab abhi abhi toh aaye ho wahan se thoda aaram kar lia hota.

**Shreya-**haan Purvi, case toh hum log dekh rahe hain na?

**Purvi-**Nahin Shreya jab tak Ria ke khooni ka pata nahin chalta tab tak mein aaram nahin kar paungi.

**ACP Sir-** haan mein samajh sakta hun Purvi…Pehele uss Rahul ko pakadte pata chal jaega.

**Dushyant-**yes sir..Meine uska mobile number ka location pata kar lia hai.

**Daya-**toh fir hum chalet hain wahan.

Then Daya,Kavin,Purvi & Shreya went to the location.

**Purvi-**Par sir,Rahul Iss purani factory mein kyun aya hoga?

**Daya-**Purvi,ye toh factory ke andar jaake hiin pata chalega.

They all went into the factory & all surprised…

**Kavin-**Sir,Ye Rahul toh yahan….?

**Shreya-**Sir,Rahul toh yahan pe behosh pada hai.

**Daya-**jaldi se pani lao aur isse hosh mein lao.

They brought him into sense by sprinkling water on his face.

**Kavin-**Kya kar rahe they tum yahan pe? Kese aae yahan?

**Rahul-**Sir,Mein agar kahunga toh aap log yakin nahin karoge..

**Daya-**Baat ko ghumao matt,Sidhe sidhe batao kya hua hai?

**Rahul-**Sir,Mujhe yahan pe Ria ne bandh ke rakha tha.

**Purvi-**Kya?Kya bakwas kar rahe ho?Ria toh mar chuki hai.

Kavin hold Rahul from his collar.

**Kavin(in a angry voice)-**bachne ke lie jhut bol raha hai haan?

**Rahul-**nahin,Mein jhut nahin bol raha ko meine hiin mara tha. Par wo mari nahin.

**Daya-**dekh mere dimag kharap matt bakwas hai yeRia ki lash Forensic mein Padi hai.

**Rahul-**mein kuch nahin jaanta sir,Par wo zinda Ria se sirf iss lie Shaadi karne wala tha kyun ki mujhe uski property chahie baad mein Ria ko ye baat pata chal gaya that oh meine use poison se maar dala aur wo letter meine Ria se jabardasti likhwaya jab mein Mumbai aya toh mujhe kuch log uthake yahan leke aa gaye aur meine yahan pe ria ko dekha sir,Mein sach keh raha hun.

**Kavin-**kya bakwas hai ye?Ria mar chuki hai.

Then they arrested rahul & came back to beauro.

**ACP sir-**esa kese ho sakta hai?

**Abhijeet-**haan sir Ria toh mar chuki hai.. fir ye sab kese?

Salunkhe Sir entered to the Beauro with forensic report.

**Salunkhe Sir-**boss Ria mari nahin hai,Ye Rahul sach bol raha hai.

All are surprised to heared this.

**Salunkhe sir-**Haan boss ye jo laash aap log leke aae ho wo Ria ki nahin kisi aur ki hai.

**Purvi(surprised)-**kya?Par sir ye kese ho sakta hai?

**Salunkhe sir-**Ho sakta hai..Ye koi aur ladki hai jisne Ria ke tarah dikhne ke lie plastic surgery ki hai.

**Dushyant-**matlab Ria zinda hai?

**Kavin-**hosakta hai dushyant.

**Purvi-**toh fir Ria humse contact kyun nahin kar rahi aur wo hai kahan?

**Dushyant-**pata nahin Purvi ab toh ye uss ladki ke ghar se pata chalega.

Then they all investigate about the girl who did plastic surgery to look like ria… her name was Kirti. & they all went to her house.

**In Kirti's House-**

A foul smell was coming from inside.

**Sachin-**sir,lagta hai ye Kirti iss ghar mein akeli rehti thi.

**Purvi-**sir,Ye badbu kesa aa raha hai?

**Abhijeet-**pata nahin,andar chalke dekhte hain.

Then they started searching the house.

Purvi was searching in the bedroom. She opened a cupboard & a dead body fall on her. & she shouted…

**Purvi-**Aahh…..

**Kavin-**Pur..purvi….

Kavin rushed towards her & Help Purvi to picked up the dead body.

& that dead body was of Ria's

**Abhijeet-**my god! Hum logon ne ummid ki thi ki ria zinda hai aur iski laash toh pata nahin kitne dino se yahan padi hai.

**Sachin-**sir,ab ye pura case samajh mein aa raha dekhie sir, ye Kirti ka diary mujhe uss draw mein se mila.

**Abhijeet-**isme toh likha hai ki Kirti Rahul se pyar karti thi.

**Sachin-**Haan Sir,Aur fir use jab pata chala Rahul Ria se shaadi karne wala hai toh Kirti ne Ria ko maar dia aur fir apni chehere ka plastic surgery ki Ria ke tarah dikhne ke lie.

**Abhijeet-**par,bechari mari gayi, wo v uss Rahul ke haathon.

While others were talking about the case Purvi ran from there., cryingly..

**Kavin-**Pur…Purvi…

**Abhijeet(teasingly)-**Arre ye purvi ko kya ho gaya?kavin jake dekho tumhare G.f ko kya hua?

Kavin surprised to listen the word "G.f" from Abhijeet's mouth.

**Kavin-**Sir….G.f…?

**Sachin(teasingly)-**Kyun nahin hai wo tumhari G.f ?

Kavin blushed badly…**Kavin-**Par aap sab ko..? kese?

**Abhijeet-**sab ko pata kya laga hume pata nahin chalega? Shreya ko Purvi ne phone pe bataya tha aur Shreya ne hum sab ko bata dia.

**Kavin-**Ohh… achha ,mein jake Purvi ko dekhta hun…

**Abhijeet-**haan haan jao.. ab toh case v solve ho gaya hai.

All went to their home & Kavin went outside. he saw Purvi outside there,She was sitting on a bench in the were rolling down from her eyes. Kavin went near her & sat beside her…

**Kavin-**Purvi…

**Purvi-**Just turned to him,Hugged him & cry…Kavin hugged her back

**Kavin-**Purvi ro matt plz,warna mein v ro dunga…

**Purvi-**ek ummeed jagi thi kavin ki Ria zinda hogi par… & she cry…

**Kavin-**shaant ho jao Purvi, Tum agar ese roe na toh Ria v ab jahan pe hogi wo v khus nahin ho paegi…

**Purvi-**Par Kavin.. mein ..But she cut in between as Kavin kept his finger on her mouth.

**Kavin-**ssshhh…Purvi,agar hum ese roenge na toh Ria kavi khus nahin reh paegi. Bass ab chup ho jao tumhe meri kasam hai..

Purvi wiped her tears.

**Purvi-**Kavin,Ghar chalein bahat in ho gaye ghar se duur gaye mere ghar jana chahti hun abhi.

Kavin nodded in yes…& went near Kavin's was driving & Purvi sat beside him. In the whole way, they both are silence…After sometime Purvi decided to broke the silence.

**Purvi-**Kavin…

**Kavin-**Haan…

**Purvi-**Ria tumhari v bahat achhi dost thi na?

**Kavin-**nahin Purvi thi nahin ab v hai, Wo bhale hiin yahan nahin hai,Mujhse duur hai fir v wo hamesha meri achhi dost rahegi.

Purvi nodded in yes & Smiled a bit. Kavin also smiled her back. After sometime they reached at their homes & they went to their respective homes…

**_So, Guys how was the chapter? Thoda boring tha kya? Ok aap ko jesa v laga mujhe review mein bataie … jaldi jaldi review kijie… then I will update the next fantastic chapter. Keep reading reviewing & enjoying.. Bye t.c. _**


	8. Chapter 8-thoda romance

Hello everyone. So how r u all? Hope u all r fine..ok thank u for the reviews…

Ab jyada time waste na karke jaldi jaldi story ko aagey badhate hain…

So here is the next chapter, **Chapter-8**

**At Purvi's residence-**

**Purvi-**Aaj mere waje se Kavin ka mood v kharap ho gaya. Mein Ria ke yaad mein row rahi thi aur Kavin mujhe rota dekh ke sad ho gaye…Mujhe itna v rona nahin chahie tha,Meine bekar mein Kavin ko Kuch jyada hiin emotional kar dia. Kya karun ab! Ummm….haan mein Kavin ke lie kuch banati hun.

**At Kavin's Residence-**

**Gopi Kaka-** Kya hua sahaab jab se aae hain ese chup chap bethe hain? Koi pareshaani ki baat hai kya?

**Kavin-**Arre nahin nahin gopi kaka baas ese hiin Mujhe aaj mom dad ka yaad aa gaya.

**Gopi kaka-**kya hua sahaab? Ese achanak?

**Kavin-**haan kaka,mom dad ki accident mein death ho jane ke baad aap ne hiin mujhe sambhala hai. Hamesha mujhe bete ke tarah rakha hai…

Tears rolled down from his eyes….

**Kavin-**par,sach mein mein bahut akela ho jata hun kavi kavi..Jee karta hai khud ko inn sab se duur kahin…But he cut in between..

**Gopi kaka(in a teary voice)-**Esi baat matt kijie sahaab, aap akele kahan hai Mein hun na,aur aap ke dost hain aur Purvi bitiya v toh hai. Sahaab aap ko kya ho gaya sahab?

**Kavin-**Kaka, Aap ko pata hai jab mein Purvi ke sath hota hun toh lagta hai mein duniya ka sabse khuskismat insaan hun..I feel like I am the happiest person. Wo mere lie meri sab kuch hai..Par jab meine usse rote hue dekha toh mujhe laga ke mein tuut gaya..Wo jab ro rahi hoti hai toh dil mein bahut dard hota hai mein usse rote nahin dekh sakta…

**Gopi kaka-**nahin Sahaab aap himmat rakhie, Dhire dhire sab thik ho bethie mein khana laga deta hun.

**Kavin-**nahin kaka aap kha lijie. Mujhe bhukh nahin apne room mein ja raha hun.

& he went upstairs to his room…

After some minutes, the door bell ring of kavin's house. gopi kaka opened the door.

**Gopi kaka-**arre Purvi bitiya aap iss waqt?

**Purvi-**Haan wo Kavin se milne aayi thi.

**Gopi kaka-** jao dekho,milke aao. sahaab bahut dukhi hain aaj.

**Purvi-**dukhi..Haan sayad mere waje se honge hai na?

**Gopi kaka-**wo aap ke waje se dukhi they aur upar se sahaab ko aaj unki maa baap ke yaad aa gaye,jo ki 5 saal pehele accident mein gujar gaye they.

**Purvi(in tears)-**kya?...Kavin ke mom dad?nahin hain?

**Gopi kaka-**nahin beta…

**Purvi-**Thik hai,mein milke aati hun… aur mein unhe aur dukhi rehene nahin dungi.

**Gopi kaka-(smiled)** haan beta..Par ye tumhare hath mein ye Tiffin kya hai?

**Purvi-** ohh..ye.. ye mein Kavin ke lie leke aayi hun Gajar ka halwa.. Kavin ke paas jaati hun..

**Gopi kaka-**jao jao...

Purvi went to Kavin's room. She saw him sitting on a chair silently with closed eyes & tear marks on his chicks... Purvi's eyes became she wiped her the tiffin box on the table.

**Purvi's Pov-**Nahin! Bahut ho gaya. Ab na toh mein sad rahungi aur na hiin Kavin ko rehene dungi. Hume beeti baaton ko bhul ke apni aagey ki life jeeni chahie..

Then she came near Kavin. & kept her hand on Kavin's opened his eyes…

Kavin(wiping his tears)-arre Pur…Purvi tum? Iss waqt yahan ?

Purvi-Bass baas aanshu(tears) chhupane ki jarurat nahin hai Kavin,Mijhe pata hai tum row rahe they.

Kavin-Nahin wo.. bass…ese.. ese hiin.

Purvi-Ese hiin koi itna nahin rota Kavin.. plz don't try to make me fool.

Kavin- Purvi wo mein aaj tumhe rote hue dekh ke…& he started crying…

Purvi's eyes full of tears..She suddenly hugged Kavin & Kavin also hugged him back.

Purvi(in hug)- Kavin,mein wada karti hun mein aagey se kavi nahin tumne mujhe kavi apne mom dad ke bare mein bataya kyun nahin?

Kavin(separate from the hug)- kavi jarurat nahin tumhe kese pta chala.

Purvi- gopi kaka ne bataya.

Then Purvi came close to Kavin's face & wiped his tears…Chalo bahut ho gaya rona dhona. Ab aur nahin. Mujhe mera wo killer smile dene wala Kavin chahie..

Kavin smiled on this & hugged her hugged him back.

Kavin-Mujhe kavi chhod ke matt jana Purvi.

Purvi-Kavi nahin jaungi.

Then they separate from the hug. kavin saw the Tiffin box.

Kavin-Arre Purvi isme kya hai?

Purvi-ahh.. dekha? Rote rote mein toh ye bhul hiin gayi ki mein tumhare lie Gajar ka halwa laayi thi.

Kavin-ohhh..wow… Chalo ab aur der matt karo Purvi, Mujhe bahut bhukh lagi hai.

Then Purvi opened the Tiffin box. Kavin took a spoon of it & eat.  
>Kavin(while chewing)-Woow..Purvi bahut badhiya hai.<p>

Purvi smiled.

Kavin- tum v lo na… & he put a spoon of halwa into Purvi's mouth.

They both ejoyed & finished the gajar halwa…

Then Kavin Came towards Purvi.

Purvi went a bit went more close to her…Purvi close her eyes.,Kavin went more more & more close..He kissed her forehead & then kissed her upper lips. Purvi also responded him back. Then Kavin kissed his lower lip passionately. She also kissed him back.

After 10 minutes,Purvi separate from the kiss & try to went away from there. But Kavin hold her from back pulled her towards him & started kissing her shivered on his kisses…

Purvi- Chhodo na Kavin Kavin plz…

Kavin- nahin chhodunga.

Purvi- kya kar rahe ho Kavin? Chhodo na.

Kavin- no…

he hold her more tightly & kissed her neck, ear lobe, chicks...Then he bite her neck a bit & she shivered.

Purvi- Kavin jaane do na kya kar rahe ho?

Kavin-haha. nahin jaane dunga.

Purvi- Kavin, Gopi kaka aa gaye..

Kavin suddenly separate.

Kavin- kahan? Kidhar?

Then Purvi laughed…

Kavin- Tumne jhut kaha?Tum v Na?

Then Purvi ran & Kavin ran behind her… Then Purvi went downstairs.

Purvi-bye Kavin kal milte hain Beauro pe.

Kavin laughed & say goodbye to her…

Then, Kavin went to sleep.

Kavin's Pov- Purvi,I love u…. Tumhare waje se aur sirf tumhare waje se hiin khus hun.. U r my life..Then he sleep.

**Next day morning…**

** In beauro-**

Kavin & Purvi entered the Beauro together…They were holding each other's Hand.

They surprised to see each & everyone present in the beauro…

**Kavin-**Gu… gud morning everyone..

**All-**gud morning Kavin..

**Purvi-**Goo…good morning

**All again said-**Good morning.

**Kavin-**Kya Baat hai? Aap Sab subah subah yahan pe? I mean Tarika ji Salunkhe sir Sab log yahan?

**Salunkhe sir-**Haan Aap dono ka hiin intezaar ho raha tha yahan pe.

**Purvi(scared)-**Hamara? Kyun?

Shreya & Tarika came near Purvi & Kavin…

**Tarika whispered in Purvi's ear-**Khush khabri deni hai tum dono ko.

**Purvi-**Khus Khabri? Kesi Khush Khabri?

**Shreya-**Arre pehele tum ek dushre ka hath toh chhodo..

They forgot that they were still holding each other's hand…They both leave each other's hand & they felt embarrassed…Then all laugh on it..

**Dushyant-**Kya bhai Kavin… ! jabse tujhe Purvi se pyar hua hai tu toh hum logon ko bhul hiin gaya.

Purvi & Kavin Blushed.

**Kavin-**Kya baat kar raha hai Dushu? Esa kuch v nahin hai…

**ACP Sir-** toh fir kesa hai? Zara hum v toh sune..

**Purvi-**sir.. wo…

**Abhijeet-**Dekho ab ye sab nahin chalega.

Purvi & Kavin looked at each other & scared on this.

**Kavin-**Par Sir…But he cut in between

**Daya-**Nahin Par bar Kuch nahin…hamare bare mein toh tum dono ne socha hiin nahin.!

**Purvi-**Daya Sir ye aap kya keh rahe hain? Humne esa Kya kar dia?

**ACP Sir-**Galti ki hai tum dono ne..Ek bahut badi galti..

**Kavin-**Nahin sir..Esa kuch But he again cut in between.

**Salunkhe Sir-**isi lie iski punishmesnt milegi tum dono ko..Aur Punishment hum sab denge.

**Dushyant-**Aur wo punishment ye hai ki kal tum dono ki engagement hogi..

**Kavin-**Kya?ye baat keh rahe they tum log?

**Tarika-**Kyun tum darr gaye?

Purvi-Aur nahin toh kya? Dara diya hume..

**ACP Sir-**Hum sab tum dono ke family hain na? toh fir tum dono ki sagaai hum nahin karvaenge toh aur kaun karega?

Kavin & Purvi ran towards ACP Sir & hugged him…All Clapped on this…Everyone were so much happy…Purvi & Kavin also hugged each other.

**Purvi & Kavin-**Itni achhi family ke hote hue aur kisiki kya jarurat hai humko!

**Fredy- **sir,Sagaai ke baad Party milega?

**Pankaj-**haan Sir Party toh banti hai..

**Daya & Abhijeet-** Jarur…

& they all laughed Again..

**So how was the chapter? Achha tha? Review kardo ab jaldi jaldi… **** next chapter jaldi hiin update karungi...**


	9. Chapter 9-unknown caller

**Hello guys... I'm here again, with the next chapter…& again thank u all for your lovely reviews.. love u guys…**

**So, let's start the next chapter…**

**_Chapter-9_**

**Tarika-**Sir, Mein soch rahi thi kyun na hum Sagaai ki shopping karke aaen?

**ACP** **Sir-**Arre haan haan jao, wese v aaj koi case file nahin hua hai..

**Tarika-** Thank u Sir.. Purvi, Shreya, Ishita Chalein?

**Shreya-**Haan chalo..

**Abhijeet-**Kya Baat hai Tarika Ji? AAp ne hume toh bulaya nahin?

**Tarika-**Abhijeet,Ladkiyon ki shopping mein aap kya karoge?

**Daya-**Arre Shreya! Tum toh bula dete hume? Akele shopping karne ready ho gaye?

**Shreya-**Hum sab toh jaa rahe hain, I mean Purvi,tarika,Ishita Aur mein..

**Kavin-**Arre koi baat nahin sir hum v chalte hain shopping karne..Hum apne lie shopping karenge.

**Dushyant-**haan haan jarur.

Then They all went to shopping mall for shopping.

**At the mall-**

Tarika select a Red saree…

**Tarika-**Purvi, Ye saree kesa hai?

**Purvi-**achha hai Tarika but kuch aur dekhte hain.

Shreya showed her a yellow anarkali

**Shreya-**Toh fir ye kesa rahega?

**Purvi-**wow this is beautiful…

Ishita came near Purvi & say something in Purvi's Ear..

**Ishita-**Mam wahan dekhie…

Purvi turned & saw Kavin there…He was selecting a sherwani for him with Dushyant,Daya & Abhijeet. Kavin Saw Purvi show him the Anarkali & asked through her eyes… Is it beautiful?

Kavin nodded his head in no, then pointed his finger to a dark pink colored Bridal anarkali…Purvi looked at the Anarkali & smiled..

**Purvi-**Shreya Tarika I think wo achha rahega, pointing her finger towards the dark pink coloured Bridal anarkali..

**Tarika-**wow! Purvi this is really very beautiful.

Then they finished their shopping & went from there.

**Ishita-**mam, Hum ice cream khane chalein?

**Shreya-**hey that's great chalo..

& They all headed to a ice cream parlor.

**Purvi-** meri engagement ho rahi hai. So,Aaj sab ko meri taraf se ice cream ka treat…

**Tarika-**ok..Thats good…

Then Purvi ordered for ice creams…

**Tarika-** I will take butterscotch.

**Shreya-**mere lie Strawberry

**Purvi-**ok..Aur ishita tum?

**Ishita-**Mere lie chocolate..

**Purvi-**Ok aur mein v lungi Butterscotch...

They all ate their ice cream & enjoy a lot.

**Then,Purvi's phone rings-**

**Purvi-**excuse me guys… & she went to a corner.

**Purvi-** Private Number? & she Picked up the phone..

**Purvi-**Hello, kaun bol raha hai?

But,no one answered…

**Purvi-**hello..Hello..Awaz aa rahi hai na? kaun bol raha hai?

But again no answer.

**Purvi (in a irritate voice)-**kaun hai? kyun phone kia hai? kuch toh bolo..

Then,The call disconnected.

**Purvi-**huh! Pata nahin kaun tha, kuch bola v nahin..

Then she came back.

**Tarika-**kya hua Purvi?kiska call tha?

**Purvi-**pata nahin kisine kuch kaha nahin, sayad wrong number tha..

**Shreya-**ok.. wese Purvi teri choice ko maanna padega..That anarkali is really very beautiful.

Ishita coughed…

**Ishita-**Ahem..aham…

**Shreya-**Kya hua? Tujhe khassi kyun aa rahi hai?

**Ishita-**wo mam, wo dress Purvi mam ne Nahin balki Kavin sir ne choice kia tha…

**Tarika-**Kya? Wahan Kavin Tha?

**Ishita-** haan…

**Shreya-** arre waah! Kya baat hai Purvi tum toh bade hiin chalu nikle?

Then Purvi blushed…

**Purvi-**Kya guys! Chalo na chalte hain der ho rahi hai.

Then they all left from there & went to their respective homes.

**At Purvi's Residence-**

She went to washroom to got fresh…At that time, Her Land line phone rings…She came after a minute… & picked up the phone.

**Purvi-**Hello…who is there?

But no one responded..

**Purvi's pov-**Kahin ye wo toh nahin jiska phone icecream parlor mein aya tha?

**Then Purvi said in an angry voice-** dekhie aap jo v hain, mujhe iss tarah ka majak bilkul nahin kuch nahin bolna hai toh phone kyun kia?

After some seconds, A man's voice came from the phone.

**The man-**hello.. Purvi..My sweetheart.

**Purvi-**Kaun bol raha hai? Kaun ho tum? Aur ye kesa majak hai?

**The man-**ye majak nahin hai Purvi.. mein toh tumse Pyar karta hun, Beintehaan Mohabbat karta hun.

**Purvi(shocked)-**Kya…?Kaun ho tum? Meri naam kese pata hai tumhe? Aur number kahan se mila mera?

**The man-**Offo… Purvi Purvi..Tum sawaal bahut karte ho… Jab itna sawaal karte ho toh mein bol hiin deta hun ki mera naam hai _Purvi ka Deewana_…,Hahaha( he laughed) Aur isse jyada mere bare mein jaanne ki jarurat nahin.

**Purvi-**ye kesa ghatiya majaak hai? Jaante v ho mein kaun hun?

**The man-**Kya kahoge? Yahin na ki tum ek CID officer ho?Mein tumhare baare mein sab jaanta hun Sab kuch…

**Purvi-**Jaante ho toh phone karne ki himmat kese ki?

**The man-**Pyar karta hun tumse Purvi.. isilie, aaj phone kia hai kal ghar pe v aa jaunga..

**Purvi-**ohh shut up… & she cut the phone.

Suddenly the door bell rings of her home.

Purvi scared a bit…after some seconds she took out her gun & went to the door.

She opened the door… & show the gun..

**Kavin-**aaare Purvi, mein hun…

**Purvi-**ohhh…Kavin tum?….andar aao.

**Kavin(a bit tensed)-**par tum ese gun leke? Koi pareshaani hai kya Purvi?

**Purvi's pov-**nahin mein bekar mein ye batake kavin ko tension kyun duun?

**Purvi-**Nahin,Nahin Kavin wo ese hiin..esi Koi baat nahin hai.

**Kavin-**sure?

**Purvi-**Haan Kavin..Aur batao tum sabne shopping kia?

**Kavin-**haan Shopping toh kia… Aur tumhare lie v kuch laya hun…

**Purvi-**Kya?

Then Kavin picked up her in his arms in bridal style ,took her near the mirror… & make her stand there.

**Purvi-**Kya kar rahe ho Kavin?

**Kavin-**wait my jaan…zara apni aankhein band karo.

**Purvi-**par kavin..

**Kavin-**plz.. close your eyes.

Purvi closed her eyes…Kavin Put a necklace around her neck.

**Kavin-**now u can open your eyes.

Purvi opened her eyes & saw the necklace.

**Purvi-**wow it's very beautiful Kavin… thank u so much

**Kavin-**u r welcome my princess. wese tumse kam khubsurat hai.

Then Kavin came close to her face... More close & then hold her from her waist. Purvi put her hand on Kavin's chest & closed her eyes. Then Kavin Started kissing her Lips…Purvi also responded him back…Then they started kissing passionately..

& after some time, Kavin's phone rings, & they broke the kiss… & separate..

Kavin Picked up the phone.

**Kavin-**hello..haan gopi kaka, mein bass aa raha hun..

& he cut the call.

**Kavin-**ye phone v na hamesa sahi time pe aa jati hai..ok see u bye..

**Purvi-**Bye… suddenly she thought something…

& then ran towards kavin…

**Purvi-**Kavin wo mein… but she stopped..

**Kavin-**haan kaho na Purvi..

**Purvi(again thinking something)-**kuch nahin kavin, tum jao .. bye…

**Kavin-**sure Purvi? Koi baat nahin hai?

**Purvi-**ya.. Sure, Ok bye..

Kavin set a kiss on Purvi's forehead & went from there.

**So guys, how is it? Is it interesting or boring? Let me know through your reviews…Guys, Plz Do review… I will update the next chapter soon…**


	10. Chapter 10-for u

**How r u all my frnds? Hope u all r fyn.. So thank u so much for all your reviews…**

**Here is the next chapter for u guys…**

**Chapter10-**

Purvi sat on her bed… & continuously thinking about that guy, who called her.

**Purvi-**Kaun ho sakta hai wo? Aur wo esa kar kyun raha hai?ek kaam karti hun iss no. ke bare mein pata karti hun…

Then Purvi called to her Khabri & gave him the number.

**Purvi-**hello,Raju (her khabri)dekho ye number kiska hai mujhe pata karke kaho…uski puri details chahie mujhe..

**Then the next day,**

**It is the engagement day of Karvi…**

Engagement party is at night 7:00 P.M.…The whole team was present in kavin's home except Purvi…All r busy in the preparations in a big hall, in Kavin's home…

**Here in Purvi's home-**

**The phone again ringed…Purvi picked up the phone.**

**In phone-**

**Purvi-**hello,kaun hai?

**The man-**arre Purvi..Purvi. itni jaldi tum mere awaz ko bhul gaye?

**Purvi-**nahin bilkul nahin bhuli..chahte kya ho tum?

**The man-**tumse shaadi karna chahta hun,itni si hiin toh baat hai..

**Purvi-**harkis nahin, ye kavi nahin hoga,ese sapne dekhna chhod do.

**The man-**chhodna hota toh itni taklif kyun uthata? Aur wese v mujhe pata chala hai tum uss Kavin se aaj engagement kar rahi ho?

**Purvi-**tum kavin ko kese jaaante ho?

**The man-**kaha tha na sab jaanta hun mein tumhare bare mein.

**Purvi-**Dekho tum dur raho mujhse aur Kavin se, tumhare lie achha hoga.

**The man-**mere lie kya achha hai aur nahin wo sochne ki jarurat nahin.. apne baare mein socho..agar tum aaj engagement hall mein engagement karne pahunchi,toh kal Kavin ki laash milegi tumhe.. aur haan ye baat kisiko bolne ki kosis ki toh iska natija tum achhe se jaante ho.

**Purvi(shouted)-**Nahin Kavin ko kuch matt kavin ke aas paas v tum dikhe toh jaante nahin kya hoga tumhara…

The man cut the phone…Purvi was so much tensed now...Then she again called to her khabri-Raju..

**In phone-**

**Purvi-**hello, Raju kuch pata chala uss number ke baare mein?

**Raju-** nahin,mam number kiska hai ye toh pata nahin chala, lekin uss phone ka location trace karne ki kosis kar rahe hain hum.. agli baar call aae toh aap thoda jyada waqt baat karne ki kosis karna.

**Purvi-**thik hai mein kosis karungi…

Then she disconnects the call…Suddenly her door bell rang..She went to the door & opened..

**Purvi-**Arre shreya, tarika tum?

**Shreya-**haan,kyun hum nahin aa sakte?

**Purvi-**arre nahin nahin aao na andar aao.. aur batao wahan preparation kese chal rahe hain?

**Tarika-**sab thik thak chal rahe hain., ab baas 7 bajne ki intezaar hai..

Purvi lost in thinking something…

**Purvi's Pov-** mein kya karun kuch samajh mein nahin ata. Shreya aur Tarika ko batadun?Nahin, mein unhe nahin bata sakti kahin agar uss admi ko pata chal gaya toh? Nahin, jo karna hai mujhe hiin karna hoga.

**Shreya-**Purvi..

No response..

**Shreya(in a loud voice)-** Purvi….

**Purvi-**haan.. haan ky..kya hua?

**Shreya-**kahan khoe hue ho? Aur itna pareshaan kyun ho?

**Purvi-**nah..nahin toh, wo mein toh ese hiin.

**Tarika(in a teasing tone)-**kahin kavin ke baare mein toh nahin soch rahe ho? Wese kavin se toh ab raat 7:00 baje hiin mulakaat hogi.

**Purvi-**nahin.. esa nahin hai..

Then they laughed…

**Tarika-**ok, Purvi.. Hum ja rahe hain wahan aur v bahut kaam hai. Tum jaldi se tayaar hoke time pe aa jana.

**Shreya-**aur haan koi help chahie hoga toh bula lena..

**Purvi**-ok, jarur.

They went outside…

Now it is 3:00 PM…After some time at 3:15 P.M., Again her phone rings,Purvi picked it up..

**In Phone-**

**The man-**Kya baat hai! Lagta hai sagaai ki preparations bahut zor se ho rahi hai. But I hope ki tumhe meri baat yaad hoga, aur tum engagement mein nahin jaoge..

**Purvi-** tumhe yahan ki sab baatein pata kese chal jati hai?

**The man-** tum meri ho Purvi…tumhare upar nazar rakha hai meine. Mujhe har ek cheez pata chalta hai tumhare bare mein.

**Purvi-**dekho tum ye sab thik nahin kar rahe bhi waqt hai, saamne aao aur apne aap ko CID ke hawale kar do.

**The man-**meine toh koi gunah nahin kia hai Purvi, meine sirf tumse pyar kia hai… aur tumhe haasil karna chahta hun chahe jese v ho. Aur wo Kavin mere raaste ka kaanta hai, usse hatana toh bahut jaruri hai.

**Purvi(angrily)-**tumhare sath bahut bura hoga.. samjhe bahut bura hoga… chahe kuch v ho jae mein Kavin ki hiin rahungi hamesha ke lie suna tumne?

**The man-**Mujhe ghussa matt dilao jo ek baar soch leta hun wahin karta hun aur Wo kavin ko toh meine kal hiin maarne ki soch lia tha jab wo tumhare ghar pe aaya tha..

**Purvi-**tumhe kese pata wo kal mere ghar aya tha?

**The man-**aaj ke lie bahat baatein kar li, aur apna kaam karo aur haan sagaai mein jane ki galti matt karna,nahin toh… & he cut the call.

It is 4:00 P.M.

**Purvi-**time nikalta ja raha kuch jaldi karna hoga…

Purvi suddenly call her khabri.

**Purvi-**kya hua? Location ka pata chala?

**Raju-**haan mam pata chal vidya nagar ke 38 no. ghar se call aya tha.

**Purvi-**Pata kia wo ghar kiska hai?

**Raju-**haan mam, wo ghar kafi dino se band pada hai, uske owner 2 saal se bahaar reh rahe hain

**Purvi-**ok, thank u…She disconnect the call. & get ready for her engagement.

She weared that Beautiful Anarkali with matching bangles, earings…

**Purvi-**Ab mein uss jagah pe jati hun aur wahan se direct Sagaai mein pahunch jaungi.

Then her Phone rings…It's kavin's call.

**Purvi-**haan Kavin…

**Kavin-**Purvi.. r u ok?

**Purvi-**haan haan toh mein thik hun kyun kya hua?

**Kavin-**kuch nahin ese hiin achanak tumhari yaad kuch jyada aa rahi thi.

Purvi's eyes became teary.

**Purvi(by cleaning her throat)-**aur.. batao tum thik toh ho na?

**Kavin-**haan mein thik hun,mujhe kya hoga?

**Purvi-**ok, mein Phone rakhti hun.

**Kavin-**come soon my jaan.. ab aur wait nahin hota.

**Purvi-**thik 7:00 baje pahunchti hun.

Purvi disconnected the call & took out pen, paper & wrote a letter...

**In letter-**

**_"I'm sorry,kavin meine peheli baar tumse kuch chhupaya hai.. aur akele ek bada risk le lia hai.. mujhe maaf karna kavin, Par mein majboor hun…hum dono ke lie mein kuch karne ja rahi hun kavin,aur agar mein waqt pe engagement mein nahin pahunch payi toh mujhe maaf kar dena.._**

**_ Yours loving-Purvi"_**

**Purvi-**oh no… 5:30 baj gaye…jaldi jana hoga.

Then she kept the letter on the dining table... Took out her gun & car keys from draw & left from there…

After some time she reached at the house at vidya nagar.. at 6:00 P. parked her car a-side,kept her phone on silent mode & went into the house with gun in her hand.

She peeped inside the house there were 4 people around a table…& their boss sat on the chair in the middle..Then she entered the house through the window..& about to went inside But a man caught her from behind,dragged the gun from her & took her to the room with him…

**Purvi-**chhodo mujhe chhodo..

The boss of them who sat on the chair turned to Purvi & Purvi shocked to see it…

**So guys,How is it?ab jaldi se review kardijie… then I will update the next chapter.. **

**Tab tak ke lie bye,t.c. **


	11. Chapter 11-don't want to lose u

**So guys…thank u so so so much for the reviews.. thoda suspense mein end kar dia than a chapter?**

**Ok ok, in this chapter all suspense will be revealed… **

**So lets start the next chapter.**

**Chapter11-**

**Purvi-**tum?... tum toh ek ladki ho…

**The lady-** haha haha (laughed) haan haan mein ek ladki hun,tumhe kya kaga ladka hun,aur tumhara deewana? Hahaha…

**Purvi-**kaun ho tum?

The lady-Ira, Ira naam hai mera…

**Purvi-**Ira…?Kaun Ira? Aur kyun kar rahi ho ye sab? Chahte kya ho tum?

**Ira-**wahin jo ek ladki chahti hai hamesa, PYAR! Pyar chahti hun mein,KAVIN ka.

Purvi shocked…

**Purvi-**Kya?

**Ira-**Haan Isilie toh meine ye itna bada drama kia.. mujhe pata that um yahan jarur aaoge…Isilie meine apne ek admi se wo call karvaya tha.

**Purvi-**kyun kar rahe ho ese? Kya ye sab karke tumhe Kavin mil jaega?

**Ira-**mein nafrat karti hun tumse Purvi..Nafrat.. Mujhe Kavin se uss din se Pyar hai jab meine peheli baar use Ria ke shaadi mein dekha tha, par baad mein pata chala ki wo tumse pyar karta hai,mere saare sapne tuut gaye…

**Here,In the Engagement party hall-**

All r tensed…

**Abhijeet-**Arre 7:45 baj chuke hain,aur ye Purvi kahan reh gayi?

**Tarika-**shreya,zara phone laga Purvi ko.. late ho rah hai.

**Shreya(tensed)-**Tarika,Meine already 4 baar kia par wo phone utha nahin rahi..

**Daya-** kya? Fir try kro phone.

**IShita-**nahin sir,nahin utha rahi hain mam phone.

**ACP Sir-**Jaake uske ghar pe check karo…

Kavin heared this…

**Kavin-**kya hua?kiske ghar sir?

**Salunkhe Sir-**aare nahin nahin Kavin wo…But he cut in between..

**Kavin-**Ek minute, Purvi..Purvi kahan hai?

Then he took out his phoe & called purvi…But all in vain, Purvi did not pick up the Phone..Kavin became so tensed…

**Kavin-**meri Purvi , sir, kahin use kuch ho toh nahin gaya!

**Sachin-** nahin kavin ese matt socho, wo aa jaegi.

**Kavin-**sir,uske ghar chalte hain,

Then they went to Purvi's house…They went inside the house.

**Sachin-**Kavin ghar pe toh koi nahin hai.

**Shreya-**sir,meine upar v dekh lia,koi nahin hai.

Then Kavin saw the letter on the dining table,picked that up & read that…

He shocked to read that.. Tears rolling down from his eyes…

He suddenly sat on the floor on his knees & screamed.

**Kavin-**Purvi….

Then,They all read the letter & shocked.

**Dushyant-**Kavin,tum himmat se kaam lo.. kuch nahin hoga Purvi ko.

Abhijeet-ab der karne se koi faida nahin hoga…Sachin, Purvi ka phone trace karo pata karo kahan pe hai.

**Sachin-**ji sir.

**Here in the house,where purvi is- **

**Purvi- **dekho Ira, mein nahin jaanti thi tum Kavin se Pyar karte ho. Aur agar Kavin tumse Pyar nahin karta toh tum kyun jabardasti kar rahe ho?

**Ira-**bass Purvi Bass,aur kuch nahin jaanti mein.., tumhe maar ke mein apna pyar bapas paa jaungi.

Then suddenly Purvi turned & hit a man,dragged the gun from his hand & shoot all the 4 men. & was about to shoot Ira but bullets ended from the gun..So she started to fight with Ira… & their fighting continue.

**There, In Purvi's home-**

**Sachin-**Sir,Purvi ka phone Vidya nagar mein location bata raha hai.

**ACP Sir-** toh chalo fir team Driving towards Vidya nagar.

Kavin was driving the car as soon as possible.

Here, Purvi trying to defeat Ira…But suddenly Ira Stabbed a knife in Purvi's Stomach & Purvi shouted…

**Purvi-**Aahhh…. & she fall on the floor…

**Kavin was driving fast & fast…**

**Shreya-**sir,Uski mobile yahin aas paas hai..

**Kavin-**ok.. pata nahin kyun bahut ajjeb feel ho rah hai,jese kuch galat hone wala hai.

**Abhijeet-**nahin,Kavin kuch nahin hoga, achha achha socho.

Here,Purvi was getting unconscious.. all images infront of her became vanishing….She remembered her kavin & the last word she utter was Kavin & she became fully unconscious…Then Ira kept Purvi behind Barrels… & went outside..

**Shreya-** sir,saayad iss ghar mein..

They all reached at the home….

Kavin saw a lady running from there,(yes guys she was Ira)

**Kavin(shouted)-**hey ruko… shreya.. jao uske picche..

Shreya ran behind Ira…

Kavin,Sachin,dushyant & abhijeet went inside the house…

**Abhijeet-**Yahan pe ye 4 logon ki laashein aur khuun?

**Sachin-**jarur ye log gunde honge,par Purvi kahan hai? Aur wo yahan karne kya aayi hogi sir?

**Abhijeet-**talaashi lo ghar ki pata chal jaega.

Then they started searching…

Here,Purvi regains her conscious & started breathing heavily…

Kavin was searching near the barrels & he can felt her presence...He started removing the barrels…& he shocked to see Purvi whole wetted in blood...He sat down & made Purvi sleep on his screamed loudly…

Kavin-PU… RVI….

All the others arrived there…. & all shocked..

**Kavin(by patting her chicks)-**Purvi…Aankhein kholo Purvi..tum ese mujhe chhodke nahin ja sakti.. utho Purvi…

Here,Shreya caught Ira.. & Ira told everything to ACP Sir & others….

But Purvi is not responding,,,

**Dushyant-**Purvi.. Utho..

All have tears in their eyes..

Kavin was crying bitterly…Suddenly Purvi opened her eyes.'

**Purvi-**Ka..Kavin..

**Kavin-**Haan,haan bolo Purvi…

**ACP sir-** jaldi se ambulance bulao…

Sachin-ji sir…

**Purvi-**Kavin, mein tumse bahut pyar karti hun Kavin.. mein tumhare lie jina chahti hun.. mein marna nahin chahti Kavin..

**Kavin-**Kuch nahin hoga tumnhe Purvi,Kuch v nahin hoga..Mein kuch nahin hone dunga.

Then,the ambulance arrived & Purvi was admitted in the hospital…

**Outside the Operation theater-**

**All were tensed,Crying waiting for the doctor to come out… **

Kavin was crying bitterly. Dushyant was consoling him. Kavin hugged dushyant & started crying…**Kavin(in hug)-**ye..ye kya hogaya Dushyant? Ye sab…

**Dushyant(in tears)-**shaant ho ja kavin.. shambhaal apne aap ko…

Then after sometime,the doctor come out…

Kavin rushed towards him…

**Kavin-**Kya..kya hua doctor?Meri Purvi thik toh hai na?

**Doctor(sighs)-**wo baat ye hai ki…

**Dushyant-**aap kuch bolie na jaldi..

**Doctor-** dekhie,unki bahut khun beh chukka tha… par ab wo thik toh hain lekin behosh hain.

Then a nurse came from inside..

**Nurse-**doctor, patient ko hosh aa gaya hai.

**Abhijeet-**Doc..doctor.. kya hum Purvi se mil sakte hain?

**Doctor-**ji jarur..

They all went inside…& went near the bed.

**Abhijeet-** Purvi, kesi ho?

**Purvi(in a low voice)-**thik hun sir…

**Daya-**tumne toh dara dia tha hume.

**Purvi-**sorry sir..

Then she looked at Kavin's Teary sad face..

**Purvi-**Ka…kavin..

Kavin just ran towards her,smoothly hugged her & cried…

**Purvi(in hug)-**sorry Kavin..

**Kavin-**Kyun kia esa hmm? Pata hai kitna takleef hui! Bata nahin sakte they mujhe?

**Purvi-**bass tumhe khona nahin chahti thi.

**Kavin-**Mujhe toh dara dia na laga ki mein tumhe kho dunga…

**Purvi-**shhh…(keeping her hand on his mouth) esa kavi nahin hoga.. I love u..

**Kavin-**I love u too….

All smiled on this….

**So guys,how is it? Plz do reviews, I will update next chapter after a few days… **


	12. Chapter 12-more & more love

**A big Hiii to all my dear friends…Hope u all r fine.. So thank u all for your love & reviews guys… ;)**

**Here is the next chapter for u all…**

**Chapter12-**

After 2 days…

**In Beauro-**

All r working…Then Kavin's phone ringed..& he picked up the phone.

**Kavin-**hello…ji haan doctor sahaab kahie.

**Doc.-**Miss Purvi ki saari dischargement paper ready ho gaya hai ab aap unhe ghar le ja sakte hain.

**Kavin-**oh.. ok thank u so much.

**Doc.-**par dekhie wo abhi v puri tarah se thik nahin hai, I mean now She needs rest. Aap ko dhyaan rakhna hoga.

**Kavin-**ji Doc. Jarur. I'll take care.

& he cut the call.

**Dushyant-**Kya hua kavin? Kya kaha Doc. Ne?

**Kavin-**Aaj Purvi hospital se ghar bapas aaegi.I am so Happy.

**Acp Sir-** Kavin, Toh tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Jao Hospital jao… Aur haan aaj se Purvi tumhare ghar rahegi jab tak wo puri tarah se thik nahin ho jati Thik hai?

**Kavin-**jarur sir & thank u… aur sir Mujhe kuch din ki chutti chahie tha,Purvi ko ese ghar pe akele chhod ke nahin aa sakta na isilie.

**Acp Sir-** arre ye v koi puchne wali baat hai?

**Daya-**haan tum yahan ki fikar matt sambhaal lenge.

**Kavin-**thank u.. mein chalta hun.

**Abhijeet-**Thik hai jao aur sambhaal ke.

**Kavin-** ji sir.

Then Kavin left from there…

**In Hospital-**

Purvi is sitting on the bed in a bit irritate & sad face. Kavin reached there…He came from behind silently & kept his hand on Purvi's eyes…

**Purvi(in a irritated mood)-**Kavin!mujhe pata hai ye tum ho. Plz aankhon se hath hataao..

Kavin come in front of her…

**Kavin-**tumhe kese pata chala mein hun?

**Purvi-**mujhe sab pata hai..

**Kavin-**achha? Aur ye batao tum itne sad sad kyun ho?

**Purvi-**waah! Tum subah se beauro mein jaake bethe ho aur mein yahan pe beth ke bor ho rahi hun.. aur puch rahe ho sad kyun hun?

**Kavin(puppy eyes)-**oops Sorry my jaan! Maaf kardo.

Purvi turned her face to other side..

Kavin gave her flowers that he brought with him…Purvi dragged the flowers from his hand & again turned to other side…

**Kavin-**Arre Phool v le lia aur badle mein ek smile v nahin dia…!

Then he went near her,sat on the bed & hugged her from behind…Purvi smiled..

**Purvi-** kavin, mein yahan 3 din se hun, pata hai kitna boring hai yahan rehna..Mujhe bass ghar jana .

Kavin kissed her softly on her neck… & showed her the discharge papers…Purvi just grabbed it from his hand & a wide smile appeared on her turned to Kavin & hugged him softly. After sometime they separate from the hug.

**Purvi-**Iska matlab mein yahan se ja sakti hun kavin?

**Kavin-**yes my sweetheart…wo v aaj issi waqt, mein tumhe lene aaya hun.

**Purvi-**aww… I am so so so happy today.

**Kavin-**mein v…

Then they left the hospital after all the formalities.

Then Kavin & Purvi headed towards their car.

**Kavin-**Purvi tum yahin ruko mein car leke aata hun.

Purvi nodded in yes & Kavin went to his car & after sometime He came back there with his car…Purvi opened the front passenger sit door & sat inside the car, they drove towards Kavin's home.

**Kavin(While driving)-**Purvi tum discharge ho gaye iska matlab ye nahin kit um ab se jaake beauro mein kaam karoge.

**Purvi-**Kya? Toh mein Kya karungi?

**Kavin-**tum ghar pe rest wo v mere ghar pe,aaj se tum mere ghar pe rahoge.

**Purvi-**par.. kab tak mein akeli bethungi kavin? I'll get bored.

**Kavin-**no,my sweetheart.. tum bor kyun hoge? Mein rahunga na tumhare sath all the time..

Then Purvi smiled.

**Purvi-**Pakka promise?

**Kavin (smiled)-** pakka…

Then they reached at Kavin's home.

**Purvi-**aare Gopi kaka kese hain aap?

**Gopi kaka(in a teary voice)-**mein thik hum Purvi beetiya..

**Purvi-**aap ro kyun rahe ho?

**Gopi kaka-**itna sab kuch ho toh hum sab ko dara dia Aura b puchh rahe ho Ro kyun raha hun?

**Purvi-**lekin mujhe kuch hua toh nahin na? mujhe kuch nahin hoga jab tak aap sab mere sath hain.

Kavin-hum hamesa saht rahenge ab bahut baat ho gayi ab tum aaram karo. Mein Acp Sir se bol deta hun ki hum ghar pahunch gaye.

**Purvi-**ok.

Then Kavin went from there…

**In the evening-**

kavin came from washroom after got the door bell opened the door.

**Kavin-**aare sir aap sab log yahan?

**Salunkhe sir-**kyun bhai humko yahan pe ana mana hai?

**Kavin-**Arre nahin aayie na.

All entered to Kavin's home.

**Shreya-**Sir,Purvi kahan hai?

**Kavin-**Wo upar kamre mein hai.

**Tarika-**thik hai hum use milke aate hain.

**Kavin-**sure,..

Then tarika & shreya went upstairs.

**Abhijeet-**Kavin hum aaj yahan tum dono se mine ke alawa kisi aur kaam se v aaye they.

**Kavin-**aur kaam? Kesa kaam?

**Daya-**abhi tumhe pata chal jaega thodi der baad.

Kavin didn't understand anything but as Daya sir said to wait he waited..

After a while Shreya & tarika brought Purvi downstairs. Purvi was wearing a beautiful red saree.

Kavin just starred at her…

**Acp Sir-**tum dono ki sagaai toh uss din adhuri reh gayi thin a isilie humne socha aaj hiin sagaai ho jae.

**Freddy-**haan sir,Isi lie hum sab yahan pea a gaye..

Kavin & Purvi smiled & sat in front of each took out two rings.

Then Kavin & Purvi exchange their rings…All r happy.. All smiled & clapped…

Kavin called gopi kaka & they all have some snacks & they enjoy some more time..& after that all of them left from went outside to say bye to them. When he returned,he saw Purvi sitting on the sofa & some tear drops are rolling down from her eyes…Kavin went near her & sat there,He wiped her tears. Purvi hugged him. He also hugged her back…

**Purvi-**tum mujhse kitna pyar karte ho kavin!Itna v Pyar matt karna ki mere bina reh na kavin kept his hand on Purvi's Lip

**Kavin-**ssshhh…Mujhe tumhare bina jeena hiin nahin hai.

Purvi looked into his eyes & they lost in each other. Then kavin took her in his arms in bridal style & went upstairs & took her to his bedroom.

**_Background Music-_**

Pal.. do pal ki kyun hai zindagi  
>Iss pyaar ko hai sadiyan kaafi nahi<strong>(he kept her on the bed)<strong>  
>Toh khuda se maang loon<br>Mohallat main ek nai**(then he kissed her on forehead,chicks,nosetips & then started kissing on her neckPurvi shievered on his kisses)****  
><strong>Rehanaa hai bas yahaan  
>Ab door tujhse jana nahi...<strong>(Then Kavin kissed her on lips &amp; Purvi also responded back)<strong>**  
><strong>Jo tu mera humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>**(after sometime they separate,Purvi blushed & got up from went to the balcony & stood there..Kavin came from behind,hugged her & again took her in his amrs & made her lay down on bed…Purvi smiled & blushed badly)**  
>Teri muskuraahate hain taakat meri<br>Mujhko enhi se ummid mili  
>Chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan<br>Enmein hi sadaa hifaajat meri**(then kavin on the top of Purvi ,he slowly removed her saree from her shoulders.. & started kissing it,****Purvi ruffled Kavin's hairs)**  
>Zindagaani badi khoobsurat hui<br>Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin  
>Jo tu mera hamdard hai<br>Jo tu mera hamdard hai  
>Suhaana har dard hai<br>Jo tu mera hamdard hai**(Kavin opened her blouse & then Purvi on top of Kavin & she Removed kavin's T-shirt & kissed his chest & kept her head on his chest…)**  
>Teri dhadkanon se hai zindagi meri<br>Khwaahisein teri ab duaayein meri  
>Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye<br>Teri meri jaan jo ek hui**(they both kissed each other in some different ways & made Pure love)****  
><strong>Lautunga yahaan tere paas mein haan  
>Vaada hai mera, mar bhi jaaun kahin<br>Jo tu mera hamdard haiJo tu mera hamdard hai Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera hamdard hai…<strong>(&amp; after some time they slept in each other's arms)<strong>

**So guy how is it? Plz, Do review… I will update the next chapter within few days…**


	13. Chapter 13-masti

**Hi Friends…. I'm back with the new chapter… So read & enjoy , But don't forget to review.. Haha :D**

**Thank u All for your reviews…**

**So here is the next chapter…**

**Chapter13-**

After some days…Purvi back to beauro.. She is all right now.

**In Beauro-**

Purvi entered into beauro with Kavin.

**Purvi-** reporting sir…

**ACP Sir-**arre Purvi aao aao, welcome back to CID.

**Purvi-**thank u sir..

**Shreya-**oh thanks god Purvi tu aa gayi..Hume bahut boring lag rah that ere bina.

**Purvi(smiled)-**mein tujhe bata nahin sakti aaj kitna khush hun Beauro bapas aake,..

**Daya-**welcome back Purvi..

**Purvi-**thank u

**Abhijeet-**ab kese ho tum?

**Purvi-**bilkul thik hun sir..

**Dushyant(in a teasing tone)-**wese Kavin ne tumhara care lia that oh jaldi thik hona hiin tha!

Purvi looked towards Purvi & smiled.

**Kavin-**Aur nahin toh kya! Meri Purvi hai toh mein care nahin leta toh aur kaun leta?

Other members in beauro Coughed…

Kavin & Purvi Blushed…

**ACP Sir-**bahut ho gaya, ab chalo sab bapas apne apne kaam karo..jaldi kaam khatam karke shaadi ki tayaari v karna hai.

**Kavin-**Shaadi? Kiski?

**Dushyant-**aare tum dono ki…

Then Kavin & Purvi again blushed…

**Kavin-**Sir,aap sab hamre lie itna kuch kyun kar rahe hain?

**Abhijeet-**matlab? Hum kya tumhare apne nahin?

**Purvi-**nahin sir esa nahin hai..

**Kavin-**haan,aap sab toh apne se v badh kar hain..

**Shreya-**Toh fir?

**Daya-**ab ye bahaana chhodo aur kaam pe lag jao Fir Shaadi ke Preparation kar lenge.

Then the Phone ringed in Beauro & Dushyant Picked the Phone…

**Dushyant-** Kya? Khoon Kahan Pe? Pk thik hai hum pahunchte hain.

**ACP Sir-**Kya Hua Dushyant?

**Dushyant-**Sir,hotel Sea view Palace mein 2 logon ka khoon ho gaya hai.

**ACP Sir-**kya? Thik hai jaldi Chalo.

They All went to the crime scene & investigate.. & our Brave Intelligent officers solved the case till the evening.

**In evening in the Beauro-**

**Shreya- **ACP sir,Abhijjet sir Aur Daya sir toh conference mein chale gaye..aur case v jaldi solve ho gaya..chalo chalke kuch khaate hain.

**Pankaj-**mein yahin bolne wala tha, mujhe zor ki bhookh lagi hai.

**Sachin-**Pankaj,Tumhe toh har waqt bhookh hiin lagti hai..

**Dushyant-**haha(laughed), Sahi kaha ..wese ab toh sab ko bhookh lag raha hai chalo jaake kuch khate hain.

**Ishita-**Mein v chalun?

**Shreya-**Arre chalo na isme puchne ki kya jarurat? Aur Purvi Tum?

Purvi was reading a file..

**Purvi(while reading)-**nahin yaar mujhe bhookh nahin hai tum sab jao aur wese v itni lambi chhutti ke baad beauro aayi hun mujhe ye file complete karna hai.

**Dushyant-**achha thik hai.. Par Kavin tu toh Chal.

**Kavin-**Haan..(But he thought something by looking towards Purvi)..Nahin nahin, mujhe bhookh nahin hai..

& He grabbed a file from the Shelf & Started acting that he is soo Busy ;)

**Sachin-**Par Kavin tu abhi toh haan bol raha tha?

**Kavin-**haan wo…wo Mujhe kuch jaruri kaam yaad aa gaya.

**Shreya-**ok thik hai, Hum log jaa rahe hain..

They all left the beauro. Purvi was so busy in a went from behind of her & hold her from waist.

**Purvi-**kya kar rahe ho kavin? Chhodo na…

Kavin went close to her face & whispered in her ears.

**Kavin-**Arre itni muskil se bahaana karke yahan pe ruk gaya, thoda romance karne ke lie…Aur tum ho ki file pe dhyaan die ja rahe ho..

**Purvi-**wo isi lie mere sweetu kyun ki ye file mujhe kal Headquarters mein submit karne hain..bahut kaam baki hai.. & She beat lightly on his head with that file & went out from his arms..

**Kavin-** Ese akele mein ek handsome dashing banda saamne khada hai! Aur tum ho ki tumhe koi farak nahin padd raha! Aur koi hoti toh kab ka chance maar li hoti..

**Purvi-**Achha ji! Ab aap ko mein pasand nahin! Koi aur chahie?

Kavin came close to her..

**Kavin-**nahin hume toh sab jagah pe aap hiin dikhai dete ho,Aur tum ko jitna v dekhun ji nahin bharta Toh aur kisiko kya dekhein!

Then Purvi turned to him..

**Purvi-**haan toh fir mein aap ke lie kya kar sakti hun?

**Kavin-**Kuch nahin bass mujhe kuch karne izaazat de do..

& he slowly went close to her face. Purvi went back some steps…

**Purvi-**Ka..Kavin koi aa jaega. Ye beauro hai Kavin!

**Kavin-**aa jane do.

He went More close & Purvi went a more step back..

**Purvi-**Kavin ruko na plz, koi dekh lega.

**Kavin-** dekh ne do.

at last he hold her from waist,landed his lip on her Lip & started Kissing her also responded him. But after some time Purvi want to break the kiss,But its not enough for Kavin.. So Kavin hold her more tightly..& kissed her on her neck.. Suddely Purvi shouted..

Purvi- Acp Sir aap?..

By listening this Kavin Left Her…

Kavin-Kahan hai Acp Sir?

Purvi Laughed More & More…& Ran from there..Kavin also ran behind her. Suddenly they came infront of Shreya.

Shreya-aare tum dono ese kahan bhaag rahe ho?

They stopped there & blushed..

Purvi-wo ..wo kuch nahin hum toh..

After that all other members came there & all laughed..& our Karvi blushed..

Abhijeet-chalo chalo bahut ho gaya ab ghar chalte hain,kal shaadi ki preparations karni hai.. All left from there…

**So guys How is it? Plz do review & wait for Karvi's marriage ****J**


	14. Chapter 14-new mission

**Hello everyone.. So how r u guys? Hope u all r fine.. thank u so much for your reviews & guest aap mujhe sweetheart bula sakte hain…,& sorry for the word mistakes, words miss mein karti nahin hun wo actually mein MS word mein likh ke story copy paste karti hun.. some words skip during that process..thanks to kavi lover 20,Guest NL,Shruts,Guest,Rajvi girl,iamdua,Blair.64,guest,Pari,Kavi-fan,Jannat fairy,crazy for purvi,kevi123,shah khanam,Anubhab mondal thank u guys thank u so much for the reviews. … love u all..**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter14-**

**_A Kavin's home-_**

**_Kavin's Pov-_**_"Kitna jaldi waqt beet gaya kuch pata hiin nahin mera Purvi ke sath Shaadi hai,jiss din ka mein kab se intezaar kar raha tha, wo din jald hiin aane wala hai,aur do din ke baad Hum dono hamesa ke lie ek ho jaenge…"_

**At Purvi's residence-**

Purvi was completing the file that she has to submit at headquarters.

**Purvi-**Ab ye file complete ho gaya isse mein Headquarters pe kal submit kar dungi..ek baar aur over all check kar deti hun.

After checking 2 ,3 pages.

**Purvi-**oh god! Yahan toh ACP sir ka signature karna gaya..ek kaam karti hun abhi Acp Sir ke yahan chali jati hun fir signature karne ke baad subah submit kar dungi.

**Here, in Acp Sir's Home-**

Acp Sir's door bell ringed..He opened the door..

**ACP Sir-**Abhijeet Daya Dushyant aao andar aao.

**Daya-** Kya baat hai sir aap ne hum teeno ko iss waqt bula liya?

**ACP sir-**Haan Daya baat hiin kuch esa hai.

**Abhijeet-**Matlab koi pareshaani wali baat hai kya?

**ACP sir-**Nahin wesi toh koi baat nahin hai par thodi pareshaani hai.

**Dushyant-**kesi pareshaani sir?

_[In between their conversation, Purvi reached at Acp Sir's house & she saw the door is slight open. So she was about to entered the house but suddenly stopped by hearing their conversation]_

**ACP Sir-**dushyant wo kavin ko kal ek mission pe jana hoga.

**Daya-**par sir,Kavin aur purvi ka do din ke baad shaadi hai toh wo kese?

**ACP Sir-**haan daya pata hai mujhe,aur yahin baat karne bulaya tha meine tum logon ko yahan.

**Abhijeet-**koi baat nahin sir Kavin ke badle mein mein chala jaunga.

**ACP sir-**wahin toh Problem hai Abhijeet,..wahan undercover hoke jana tum sab ek baar Delhi gaye they uss mujrim ko pakadne. par wo chhut gaya tha ,wo tum sab ko jaanta hai toh tum log kese jaoge?

**Dushyant-**sir, ye wahin mujrim hai,RAKA jiske sath humara delhi mein firing hua tha?

**ACP Sir-**haan dushyant ye wahin khatarnak mujrim hai. Jo uss ke baad underground ho gaya tha par ab wo bapas aa gaya hai.

**Abhijeet-**ohh,toh uss waqt Purvi Hospital pe thi Aur Kavin uske sath tha iss lie wo Raka Kavin ko nahin jaanta.

**ACP Sir-**haan abhijeet. Aur sabse ehem baat ye hai ki wahin hai kavin ka sabse bada dushman.!

**Daya-**kya? Kesi dushmani?

**ACP Sir-** uss raka ke pichhe mere kuch aur undercover cops lage hue they uske bare mein jyada information nikaalne ke lie.. Aur unn sab informations collect karne ke baad mujhe pata chala ki Kavin ke parents ki death accident mein nahin hua tha balki unka khoon hua accident jaan bujh ke karwaya gaya tha**_.(do u remember guys it was mentioned before in a chapter that Kavin's parents were died by a car accident)_**

**[**_they all didn't know that Purvi was listening these all]_

Here,Purvi was in a hell shocked by listening this. Tears rolled down from her eyes.

**Dushyant-**Kya!

All shocked by listening this…

**Daya-**sir,agar ye baat Kavin ko pata chalega toh wo toh tuut jaega…

**Abhijeet-**haan par use batana hoga ye..aur ye mission v ussi ka hai..

**ACP Sir-**sahi kaha abhijeet, ye mission kavin ko har haal mein pura karna meine kavin ko call kar dia hai, wo bass ata hiin hoga, usse sab kuch batana hoga.

_[Purvi listening these all by hiding near the window, After sometime Kavin reached saw Kavin & hide behind the trees.]_

Kavin entered to the home..

ACP sir, told him each & everything..Kavin shouted & burst out in tears when listend his parents were Killed by Raka..Dushyant Consoled him, & after sometime Kavin calm down.

**Kavin(angrily)-**kuch v ho jae sir,Ye mission pe mein jarur jaunga aur mein uss raka ko nahin chhodunga uske waje se mein apne mom dad ko kho dia hai hamesa ke lie..usse nahin chhodunga.

**Dushyant-**par sir Kavin aur Purvi ki shaadi!

**Kavin-**Sir,aap log fikar matt kijie mein shaadi se pehle bapas aa jaunga..

**Abhijeet-**are u sure? Tum shaadi se pehle bapas aa jaoge? Sirf 2 din reh gaye shaadi ko aur mission kaafi khatarnak hai kar paoge?

**Kavin-**yes puri kosis karunga.

**ACP Sir-**that's the spirit..All the best Kavin..Tum Kal subah hiin nikal jana yahan se Pune.

**Daya-**par sir,wo toh Delhi mein tha na?

**ACP Sir-**nahin wo ab Delhi mein nahin hai balki Pune mein hai.

**Kavin-**koi baat nahin sir! Wo jahan v chhup jae mujhse bach nahin paega..

**Dushyant-**Kavin,josh mein aake koi kaam matt karna puri hosh ke sath har kadam uthana..

**Kavin-**haan dushyant pata hai mujhe..Par aap sab mujhse ek promise kijie..

**Abhijeet-**kesa promise?

**Kavin-**ye saari baatein aap log Purvi ko nahin pata hai wo ye sab bardaast nahin kar paegi.

_[Purvi's eyes again full of tears after listening these]_

**Daya-**par tum 2 din tak gayab rahoge,toh hum Purvi ko kya jabab denge?

**Kavin-**kal jaane se pehle mein usse samjha dunga..

**Abhijeet-**dekho esa bolna toh nahin chahie,par hum CID officers hain,ese khatre toh hamari life mein hazaar baar aate hain.. agar tum shaadi mein time pen a pahunche toh?

By hearing this, some tear drops came out of kavin's eyes…

**Kavin(by wiping the tears)-**toh fir aap log Purvi ko sambhaal lena,wo v ek CID cop hai I hope wo samajh jaegi..

All sighed…

_[listening this line Purvi's heart stopped for a bit..& she cried silently standing near the window] _

**ACP Sir-**mission pe jaane se pehle tum kal subah ko beauro mein aa jana baki ke information tumhe wahin de dunga..ok ab sab jao,kaafi der ho gayi hai..

**Kavin-**ok sir..

All left from there..& after sometime Purvi entered to ACP sir's home & acted as she does'nt know anything & everything is all right for took the signature of ACP sir on the file & left from there…

**Next day, in Beauro-**

All were busy working…Kavin came into the beauro., Greet everyone Good eyes continuously trying to find someone..Yes he was looking for Purvi.

**Shreya-**sir kisse dhund rahe hain?

**Kavin-**wo..Kuch nahin, Purvi nahin aayi ab tak?

**Shreya-**pata nahin,ab tak toh nahin aayi.

**Kavin's Pov-**ye kya ho gaya hai Purvi ko?mera phone v kal nahin uthaya tha!

He sighed & Directly went to ACP sir's cabin & collect some other information about the mission. After some time he saw Purvi entered to the Beauro..Purvi saw him, her eyes became full of tears..Her heart was crying she hide her tears said nothing & went to her the team present in the beauro shocked by seeing Purvi saying nothing..Kavin also shocked to see this type of behavior of Purvi…

**Daya to Abhijeet-**Ye Purvi ko kya hogaya? Good morning wish tak nahin kia isne kisiko.

**Abhijeet-**pata nahin daya, kya hua hai!

Kavin went near her.

**Kavin-**Purvi…

She didn't listen to him..he again called her but again she didn't listen...Then Kavin keep his hand on Purvi's shoulder suddenly Purvi stood up from her desk with a jerk..

**Kavin-**Purvi…

**Purvi(controlling her cry,showing anger)-**kya hai? Mujhe kaam karne dijie plz.

Kavin shocked to hear this… All surprised by seeing this..

**Kavin-**Thik hai, Par mein ye kehne aaya tha ki mein ek conference mein jaa raha hun toh…But he cut in between by Purvi…

**Purvi(criedly+Angrily)-**kyun jhhot bol rahe ho kavin? Kyun kujhse jhut bol rahe ho?

All shocked..

**Kavin(a bit tensed)-**jh..jhu..jhut nahin toh…

**Purvi(shouted)-**mujhe sab kuch pata hai Kavin kal meine sab kuch sun lia tha jo tum log ACP sir ke ghar pe baat kar rahe they.

All were in a hell shocked & kavin was shocked more.

**Kavin-**matlab tum..tumhe sab pata hai! Purvi mein jaldi hiin bapas…But again he cut in between..

**Purvi(shouted)-**I hate u Kavin I.. hate u.. & she Burst out in tears…

Kavin tried to console she didn't stop crying she cried more started beating kavin on his chest cryingly..

**Purvi-**kyun duur jaa rahe ho Kavin!mein marr jaungi…tum akele nahin jaoge, chalo mein tumhare sath chalti hun,..

**Kavin(with teary eyes)-**Nahin Purvi…tumko khatre mein nahin daal sakta mein.

**Purvi-**nahin..khud khatre mein jaa sakte ho! Toh mein kyun nahin!

All tried to console her..Kavin hugged her tightly.. & she hugged him back.

**Kavin(wiping her tears)-**Purvi mein wada karta hun mujhe kuch nahin hoga, mein tumhare lie bapas aaunga Purvi..Aur kya tumhe mujhpe Bharosha nahin?

**Purvi(stop crying)-**hai bharosha khud se v jyada…

**Kavin-**toh fir! Ro kyun rahe ho? Chup ho jao.. mujhe kuch nahin hoga Purvi..

Purvi calm down & they separate from the hug..Purvi ran to her desk & took out a small box.

**Purvi-**Kavin,Ye lo sinduur aur plz mere maang mein bhr do.. Mujhe koi dhum dham ki shaadi nahin chahie kavin. Mein aaj aur abhi issi waqt hamesa ke lie tumhara hona chahti hun..

**Kavin(in a teary voice)-**Purvi!...

All have tears in their eyes by seeing this..

**Purvi-**Plz, Kavin kuch matt kaho plz mujhe apna lo abhi issi waqt,plz mere khaatir…

Kavin nodded in yes ,Purvi closed her eyes & Kavin took a bit sindoor & put it on her head…

**Kavin-**mujhe ab pakka bharosa hai ye mission jarur kamyab hoga..

Purvi smiled & kavin hugged her, she also hugged him back..All clapped happily.

Then after some time Kavin left from there & went for the mission…

**So guys how is it? Plz do reviews…I'm waiting for your reviews… will update next chapter soon..**


	15. Chapter 15-an imp note

**Hello everyone…how are u all? Hope you guys are going god, & thank u thank u thank u so much for the lovely lovely reviews.. I am not posting any new chapter today,but I am here to inform you all that my exams of +2 2nd year(12th) have started, & I can't update next chapter guys because bahat saari padhaai karni hai but aap log sad matt ho jese hiin exam khtam hoti hai mein fatt se bapas aa jaungi aap sab ke lie ache achhe chapters leke.. so till then you have to wait… my exams will finish on 24th march.., I know bahat lamba time hai but kya karein exams toh exams hai! So take care...Bye.. will return after 24th with a bang(wink)…**


End file.
